Pain 10 times over
by 0raikan0
Summary: Forgotten and hurt, Lucy strives to relieve herself of the pain and suffering they have left her... With a new OC, life just keeps getting weirder and weirder for the resident Celestial Mage.. Yet 'truths' reveal to keep a word 'nakama' thought long gone.. Ch. 12: Uncover the covered
1. Chapter 1

**What's this? Is this what I think it is? Holy mother of monkeys! It is!**

**It's...**

**It's an...**

**It's an...**

**It's another banana! Hooray! Imma gonna peel this like a boss!**

***munch* *munching* *still munching***

**Sho... what wash I *gulp* writing? Oh yeah!**

**A new LuNaLi story!**

**You read it right! I do own a monkey and he did eat my banana! And I have written a fresh series of LuNaLi! Enjoy the story!**

**::.:.::**

**::.:.::**

The blunette sighed as she sat next to the iron dragon slayer, who was currently munching on some iron scraps, at the bar.

The curious bartender approached her "Something a bother?"

Levy lifted her head up to face her then turned to look at the weirdly-fully-dressed-from-head-to-toe celestial wizard as she was picking out a job at infront of the request board with an unreadable expression all over her face "Its getting worst"

As soon as she said that, the blond ripped off a request and waved it to Mirajane then left the guild.

Both maidens sighed. "You're right" the s-class mage spoke and wrote the request Lucy took on their record "It really is getting worst"

"She's over doing it" Levy muttered "I couldn't even shake her to slow down... and all this happened ever since Lisanna came." She took a peek at the record and asked "This is Lucy's...?"

Mira closed the book "15th solo mission this month"

Levy's jaw dropped "15th solo mission?"

The bartender nodded "And all of it were required to be done in a week yet she's done it in just a few days..."

"W-wait... isn't Lucy near to beating... _the streak?_" Levy questioned. **(A/N: BTW... if you're asking, the streak is a tally where they count who gets the most number of mission in a month/year and others. Me's made it up for the story XD)**

The silver-haired mage blinked "Why yes... yes she is"

Silence

Gajeel rose from his stool and started dragging his seatmate. Before exiting the guild with a protesting Levy, he shouted at his back "Bookworm here and I are going to join bunny-girl!"

The guild doors shut.

**::.:.::**

Levy was dangerously glaring at Gajeel on their whole _2 days_ train ride. And, Gajeel haven't gotten the slightest idea how she could keep it up.

"What?" the stubborn dragon slayer grunted.

"You dragged me here without any word for god knows what reason therefor you owe me an explanation" the blunette pointed out.

"I don't owe you anything squirt. Just be a good bookworm and shut up..." he looked outside and smirked.

"This girl isn't going to be good unless you tell her an explanation!" Levy hissed, stood up fast and stomped her foot.

The arrogant boy merely rolled his eyes and kept his gaze outside the window. "You're worried and she needs you... that cheerleader. I know she'll listen to you if you just talk to her and show that you're really concerned"

Levy's head tilted. He had never expected Gajeel to tell her that. Was he also... _worried?_ And just when she was starting to think that he wasn't that all bad after all...

"And there ain't no bunny girl beatin' me at that freakin streak..." he gruffed.

Levy sweat dropped and noticed that he kept looking outside "What's so important that you keep looking at the window and not explaining things properly to me?" she shoved him away and tried to see what he kept looking at, only to be horrified at the sight of a black cat flying above the train with a rope tied around its waist. "What is Lily doing up there?"

Gajeel merely shrugged and made himself comfortable at his seat "He said he wanted to make his flying ability stronger so I did that to him."

"You're killing him! Idiot!" she opened the window and pulled the rope down. The train stopped.

**::.:.::**

'_Announcement! The train will be stopping here for an unexpected disaster has happened on Andromeda. All passengers heading towards the town, we suggest you wait till we are sure that it is safe. Thank you!'_

"Eh! Freakin train can't continue to Andromeda?" Gajeel slumped at the wall and complained.

"I-isn't Andromeda where Lucy's at?" worry and concern covered Levy's every word. She phased back and forth infront of him and Lily. Suddenly, she pulled the dragon slayer at his collar "We have to go there! What if something happened to Lucy?" tears were threatening to flow from her eyes which by the way, Gajeel noticed.

"The maiden is porbably right. What if your comrade is hurt?" Pantherlily looked at his partner who was weirdly staring at the girl who was about to break.

Gajeel sighed. "Fine."

**::.:.::**

The sight was horrible. Everything was destroyed and burning. And what made it more a dreadful sight... was the _burned bodies _around the whole city.

"Everything looks like shit..." Gajeel muttered.

"I can't see anyone alive from above here" Lily called out from above.

"W-where's L-lu-chan?" Levy's voice cracked as she too saw the hell surrounding them.

The dragon slayer looked at her. This was hard. He didn't know how to stop someone from crying. Heck! He didn't even know what to do during their _1 week _travel when Levy kept worrying about the cheerleader. And it was _long, hard _trip...

"let's go find her." Lily had come down from above and was standing above Gajeel's head.

The two nodded and they started walking but then, the biggest burning building, also the nearest one to them, started collapsing. With Gajeel's fast reflex and quick thinking, he was able to carry the cat and lady out of the way and into a safer ground. The three looked at what now looked like a demolishon sight.

'_There's something in the air..._' Gajeel's nose and ears' twitched. He jumped to the raging fire where the building had collapsed.

"G-gajeel?" Levy screamed.

"Stop shouting bookworm!" he called out from the fire and jumped out from it. "Lily carry her and follow me!" his cat did what he was told and they landed on an unaffected hill over viewing the burning city.

Levy saw Gajeel lay something down on the ground. She went near him and gasped. "LUCY!" she went down her knees and cried.

The spirit mage merely sat their on a tight round ball like she was trying to cover something... or someone. She slowly opened her arms and released her grip to show an unconscious cute boy between 4-5 with pitch black hair bearing silver highlights. "Help..." she was slowly loosing conscience "him..." and everything at her sight darkened.

**::.:.::**

**Lucy POV**

I opened my eyes only to see blurry images surrounding me. I strained them to see more clearly but to no avail did nothing. I was starting to get anxious about my sight. _What happened?_

"Lucy! Lucy!" I heard someone's voice from beside me. I looked at it but could only distinguish the color of who said my name. She had blue hair.

"L-levy?" I questioned easening a little of my worries.

"Lu-chan!" she shouted and embraced me. I returned the gesture.

"What happened? W-why can't I see clearly?" I asked her and touched my eyes. We let go.

"Don't worry." I heard someone else spoke. I turned my head and saw a blurry pink above a blurry red. "Some ash and burned wood entered your eyes but it'll wash off eventually... so don't even think of irritating it!"

"Polyruscia?" I asked.

"Hmm... that's good. You should train you other senses without the aid of your eyes. It might help you in battle." She muttered and left.

I nodded, not really sure if she saw it. This had, at least, a bit of an advantage to me. The door closed.

*SLAP*

The sound rang in my ear. Then I felt the pain on my right cheek noticing where that hand landed. I looked at Levy. I knew she was crying from how her voice sounded and how she trembled.

"L-levy..." I reached out for her. She tackled me to the bed.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" she lifted her head and faced me "Did you know that through the whole time you were unconscious, Polyruscia tried returning your dislocated bones? You kept screaming the whole time, it was agonizing... HOW COULD YOU NOT TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF MORE? Are you trying to make us worry to death?" she demanded.

"I'm sorry..." I muttered. It was the only thing I could say... it was the only thing to say. I heard her sniff and saw her dimply motion to sit down beside me.

I heard the door creak then someone ran. Again, I was tackled to the bed.

"Lucy-nee-san!" I recognized the voice.

"Zairen!" I embraced him back as I felt his little body in the circle of my arms. His cheeks were wet and I knew he was still crying.

"Lucy-nee-san! I was worried! You kept shouting! And! And! You kept shouting!" he fretted worriedly. Then I felt him lean up and froze. "Lucy-nee-san..." he said on a voice near to whisper "Your eyes... they look different... they look..." I felt his little soft arms cup my cheek and made me lean closer to him "exactly like my eyes..."

I was stunned. The words that Zairen had said repeated in my mind several times '_Like my eyes... like my eyes... like my eyes..._' I didn't know how to react. My eyes now golden with little specks of red? Gone the eyes I had inherited from her parents?

"They're beautiful!" the little boy squealed in delight. I knew it fascinated him.

I turned my head to where I recognized was Levy's direction "Like... his... eyes?"

I didn't hear a reply. Finally, my best friend confirmed it "Y-yeah"

I simply sat their... yeah, I liked my brown orbs... but didn't Polyruscia told me that it'll turn back to normal? So... there's nothing to worry... right?

After a while of contemplating, I heard the door open and footsteps enter the room "Levy, will you kindly leave us for a moment?" a familiar low and gruff voice said.

"Yes master" without any objections, I heard Levy reply and went out the room.

I saw what I assumed was a bald head walk to my bed and seat where Levy sat a while back. He coughed. "Why are you torturing yourself my child?" he asked in a tone a concern father would use upon seeing his wounded child.

I looked down. I guess because of shame. I didn't want to talk about it to anyone... yet. Anyway, I wasn't really sure why I was doing it...

"Its okay if you don't want to talk about it..." I felt a soft smile form on his face. I gazed at him pleadingly.

He nodded "Then can you at least tell me what happened on your mission?"

I sighed and looked at the boy softly snoring on my shoulder as I leaned on the wall sitting.

"You know, he never talked to anyone. This was the first time he ever opened his mouth. He must've been so worried that he mostly kept awake just to wait for you to gain conscience..." I heard every word master said.

I spoke up "He was the only survivor. After a 4 day trip, I reached Andromeda. They were friendly... all of them. I was only supposed to defeat this one single mage but unexpectedly, he had strong dark magic. We fought and while we did, he took every chance he got to destroy the town. I couldn't stop him.. maybe I was just too weak." I clenched my fist nearly ripping the bed sheet. "By the time I looked around, everything was destroyed and bodies laid everywhere. Even with my magic power at the limit, I summoned Capricorn and Leo. As I did, I saw him raise his hand at a burning building with a faint glow of white light forming at his hands."

I played with Zairen's hair while reminiscing the moment. "He was aiming at Zairen who was crying over his dead parents. I asked my spirits to attack him but he already released the white light. I ran to Zairen and got the hit instead. Guess the effect was just to weaken me... more. Then when everything seemed like it was about to end, I saw Gajeel" I looked at the brown square which I assumed the door and shouted "Thanks by the way!"

I cracked a grin when I heard him grunt and walk away. Typical Gajeel...

I heard master sigh "You must really listen to Levy... you might not know but many of us are worried about you."

I smiled assuringly "I'll keep that in mind"

He jumped from his chair with a light thud and walked away but before exiting the room, I heard him say "That child, Zairen, is a very special. I would like you to take good care of him."

I nodded "No need to ask. I'm doing it even no one's going to tell me."

And thus he exited the room and asked no more.

**::.:.::**

FIVE DAYS LATER...

I entered the guild along with Zairen. My vision has cleared yet the color of my eyes stayed the same which I didn't mind after adjusting to it. During those healing time, where my friends had quarantined me in my apartment just coz so I won't get any ideas of taking a job, I had time to think things through and get some bonding time with Zairen. He even got to know each and everyone of my spirits.

Like the usual, my nakamas greeted me and Zairen along with the repeative question of 'Are you okay?' which I only replied with a nod. We headed towards the request board. By the way, Zairen is now a part of Fairy Tail and I am his legal guardian. And, in those short 5 days, Zairen was able to regain nearly all girls in the town as his fan girls. They literally squeal especially when he smile that bright smile of his.

While Zairen was being mobbed by the girls. I decided to go for the groceries. But, before I was able to open the door and go out, it swung inside revealing shadows whose owners I haven't quite seen in a period of time... Team Natsu... _their _team...

**::.:.::**

**::.:.::**

**Raikan: sooo... how'd you like it?**

**T-rex (my monkey): U!-u!-a!-a!**

**Raikan: Shut up! I didn't ask you! Anywayzz! Ignore the monkey and please REVIEW! O.O I'm begging you... if you don't, **_**he **_**gets the betted bananas!**

**FOR THE BANANAS!**

**PLEASE PRESS THEE BUTTON!**

**V**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2: Can't take it

**Raikan: I'm bananaless... T.T**

******.v.**

**.v.**

Frozen, I felt my heart clenched but it hurt more than usual. Maybe i hadn't really erased the pain even after all those times i was trying... *sigh*

Out from the shadows, they appeared. Yet, this time, i wasn't one of them. _They_ wore victorious smiles including the particular silver-haired take-over mage. My heart clenched more... it was too painful but i was able to supress it.

Finally, my feet moved and i stepped aside to lean on the pillar. Damn it! It was getting painful each second. I gasped out some air. This is too much...

They walked passed by me as though i wasn't even their... maybe to them... i didn't even exist. I smiled bitterly at the thought.

The tiny tug on my shirt deiverted my attention on the tiny worried face beside me.

"nee-san... are you okay?" Raven asked.

Somehow... the pain recided. I smiled brightly as i was able to "Yes... thank you for asking."

He returned the smile which nearly blinded me. He grabbed my hand and made me sit on the chair "you wait here and i'll go get Wendy-nee-san!" he started running towards the sky dragon slayer before i was able to object. I just gave out a smile.

"Guys! We finished the S-class mission easily! You should've seen Lisanna! She was awesome and great!" _He_ started shouting.

And, this is bullshit... i was sitting exactly at the table on their back. Each word started to sting me... like someone was stabbing a knife repeatedly on my chest. At the corner of my eyes, i saw _him _hung his arm at a blushing Lisanna's shoulder. I nearly gave out from the pain. Why was it more painful now? It felt like it just tripled...

"She faced one of the bad guys alone without anyone helping!" he screamed and jumped on their table.

*Stab*

"She was so strong and amazing. She even finished the fight easily!"

*stab*

"She was-" but he wasn't able to finish his sentence. Suddenly, i heard a crash. I peeked over my shoulder to see that Gajeel had punched him on the face making him fly to the other end of the room.

"Yeah! Yeah! She was great and all! So? Who gives a fuck? The fact that you finished the mission is enough!" he peered over me and gave a smirk "Quit yer yappin coz i'm trying to get some beauty sleep here!" he grunted and walked away.

I muttered the words 'thank you' under my breath. I was sure he nodded slightly.

"What was that for metal brain?" i heard his usual come back from the far end. I looked at him.

**Normal POV**

The little black haired boy was able to get out through the suffocating mob of women and tried searching for Wendy. Suddenly, a pink-haired man, which he found weird, came flying above him making a crash at the table next to them. He saw him stand up and raise his fist then shout with fire coming out from his mouth.

Raven tilted his cute head. Curiousity filled him as he continued staring at the pink hair. _'Weird...'_

Natsu noticed the adorable boy and faced him. They stared at each other for a length of time before Raven lifted his finger and pointed at his hair. He shouted "You have girly hair!"

Silence

Loud booming laughs were heard from the ice alchemist and the iron dragon slayer while the others let out stilfed laughters and giggles.

Natsu then analyzed what the boy infront of him just said and started chasing him "What did you say?"

"Aah! Nee-san! The scary **gay** is chasing me! I might get infected by his gayness!" he shouted now making the whole guild crack and roar with laughter. Raven headed towards Lucy and hid behind her.

The salamander, who was now _very _furious, followed him but stopped right infront of the silent blond. They looked at each another for a while. Lucy wanted to run away but her body locked upon seeing those onyx eyes. He stared at me "Who are you?"

The laughs started to disappear as the tense atmosphere grew between the dragon and the spirit mage when she didn't reply.

"AH!" the shout from the little boy broke the tension. Raven, again, pulled Lucy. "No! He's infecting you with his gayness nee-san!" he dragged ger towards Wendy while the others continued laughing. "Don't worry! Wendy-nee-san will heal you!"

The next continued on with a series of chases and things being knocked off in the process. In the end...

.

.

Natsu _gave up..._

And before he was able to gather any more strength, Raven dragged the celestial mage out of the guild. When they reached her apartment...

"Whew! That was close!" the little boy wiped the sweat off his forehead and faced his guardian "he nearly infected you nee-san!"

Lucy merely chuckled. She didn't even felt any fatigue in her body. "Thanks for saving me there a while back..." she patted her soft spiky hair.

He smiled yet didn't get what she _really _meant by those words "Don't worry nee-san I'll protect you from his gayness forever!"

She nodded "Go on inside... i'll be following after a while..."

He gave her a hug and did what he was told.

Lucy picked out a golden key from her pocket, coz for now, she only carries what she thinks she'll need for the day "Gate of the virgin! I open thee! Virgo!" bright light came from the ground and out from it, a woman dressed as a maid with chains locked on her wrists appeared.

She bowed infront of Lucy "Am i going to receive my punishment now princess?"

Lucy sweat dropped "No! I just wanted to ask you to watch Raven for me."

Virgo blinked "Oh... then i'll be receiving my punishment later." She walked inside too fast.

"There won't be any punishment!" the blond shouted at the apartment. She sighed. Sometimes her spirits can drive her really crazy...

She moved her feet and started her everyday stroll. She headed towards a mountain which faced the ocean. She climbed at a tree and sat at a high branch where she usually watched the sunset. Ever since Natsu kinda left her hanging, she started cominbg here and now, more often than she wanted.

"Aah~ relaxation..." she sang and made herself comfy. One day, she'll take Raven here when she decides to teach him how to climb trees then-

"Na~tsu!" Lucy froze from where she sat as she heard Lisanna's voice enter her ears. "Hurry up! The sun's about to set!"

The spirit mage couldn't budge. She heard footsteps nearing the tree where she sat. She peeked down. Luckily, the trees had too much branches and leaves that covered her... but not them...

The unsuspecting Lisanna went under the tree and inhaled. Her hands gestured someone to come. Pink spiky hair came into view. He started sniffing.

Lucy felt like a crook who was about to be caught. '_please don't let him see me... please don't let him smell me... please don't let him find me..._' Lucy squeezed her eyes and prayed.

Natsu's eyes slowly drifted to where she sat. Lucy was torn on running away and just staying there. Their eyes met... well, at least she was looking at his eyes. She wasn't sure he could see hers. His eyes narrowed.

"I can smell the squirt and Luigi around here." He kept looking up. Lucy had a sudden urge to punch him.

Lisanna shrugged and sat on the ground "Maybe your clothes caught some of his and her scent" she looked at him "You did chased him in the whole guild and he was with Lucy"

Natsu frowned completely forgetting what he just smelled and sat beside her "And he was even fast! I was running at full speed and couldn't even reach him!"

Lucy eased. Relief showered her. She knew eavesdropping was bad but her body seemed to have no plans in coordinating with her.

For a while... silence covered everything.

The sun started to dive in the beautiful ocean while spreading its unamable colors in the sea and sky. Lucy peeked down, which was a bad idea.

Again, the stabbing started as she set her eyes on them. Lisanna had laid her head on Natsu's shoulder while the boy held her waist. It stung... deeply. What made it worst, was the fact that even if it was killing her, she couldn't deny the truth that the scene looked utterly perfect.

"_Fuck this..._" she cursed inwardly.

She didn't notice that the salamnder had fidgeted and looked up at where she sat. He shrugged.

The silent blond took deep breaths as quietly as possible. She tried diverting her thoughts to the sunset but it was so hard. Pain continued to fill her... it was suffocating.

She remembers... the time when it all started.

**Lucy POV**

Lisanna came back from the dead... well... not literally. And of course, everyone was happy, but nothing could comapre to how Natsu rejoiced. Then, i realized... I was only a scape goat. How could I have not noticed it? He had hard time losing Lisanna and then, we met. He saw our similarities... no... that was not right... he saw Lisanna in me. Our guildmates told me we were somewhat the same... i didn't know what they meant at first but when i saw her... things started to clear...

Lisanna came back to him and I just became a memory of a girl who was stupid enough to even think they had a connection. Natsu didn't invite me to missions anymore... he didn't come to my house anymore... he didn't hang out with me anymore... finally... _I couldn't take it anymore..._

* * *

"**Love was never always smiles and laughter... you'll also learn the meaning of pain..."**

**Review please!**

**V**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3: Flash Back

**Uh… I know… I'M THE WORST! I didn't update fast and this chapter sucks! Not totally worth for your entire wait! GOMEN! I was trying my best to come up with an awesome flash back and this is what I have written while feeling guilty that it sucks! Please forgive me! you have most of the right to kill me!**

**Disclaimer: (T-rex): uh-uh-ah-ah-ah… uh-ah-uh-uh!**

(**pAIn**)

_We… Natsu and I… secretly dated. I was the one who insisted that it should be a secret since I wasn't ready for anyone to know yet… especially Mira and we both knew Mira if she ever finds out… It was about 3 months before the Edolas incident when we started. He was actually sweet but still new on this kind of things. It was really fun teaching him some romance but like always, he'd do everything Natsu-style._

_But the actual truth is, it was just for fun. For some random dumb reason he asked me about dating and I ended up setting an example through dating him (I mean come on! It took me a whole month explaining all I could to him and he didn't understand a single word). But then, I found myself falling for him. When I told him about it, he kissed me and returned my feelings. This was the happiest thing that ever happened to me until, the Edolas incident happened. Everything became different._

_After we returned to Earth land, he barely even looked at me. this was the first time I felt like I didn't exist to him. He even became very distant. So what was that 'I love you too' all about? Just a bluff? _

_One night, after the party, my questions were answered. _They_ approached me that night and asked if we could talk _privately… _I knew where this was going._

"_Lucy… I know that we've been a team for a long time… but…" Natsu muttered, hesitant on what he wanted to say._

_Lisanna nudged him._

_Natsu only looked and sighed "Well… I kinda just… wanted to break up…"_

_Yup… I was right. Though, I didn't reply._

_He looked confused and asked Lisanna for help. The girl then spoke after wrapping her arms around the overly dense idiot's arm, to which I found _really _disgusting "Lucy-san… what _my_ Natsu here is trying to ask if you could separate so that he'll be with me…"_

_Now that… was horrible. Even Natsu was wide-eyed when Lisanna said that. I scoffed inside me… who does she think she was?_

_I raised a brow at him._

_He gulped the answered with his signature grin "yeah… what she said. Since Lisanna's back and all, I just wanted her to be my partner! You can understand right?"_

_And leave me behind? I was really just a stupid escape-goat? This is ridiculous…_

"_Come on Lucy! Natsu wants to be with me because you're weak and frail! Acting like you're a porcelain doll that always needs protection! Even he said it to me when we talked about being partners! He wasn't even drunk when he said it!" now that hit a nerve. She was smiling evilly._

_I looked at Natsu, who was again, wide-eyed at what she blurted out "Is it true?" I tried to maintain a cold voice as I spoke._

_He looked down "Yeah…"_

_I remained poker face "So… I was just her replacement… right?"_

"_Yes Lucy… you are…" Lisanna smiled oh so brightly that I wanted to oh so badly punch it out of her face._

_I smiled as bitterly and sourly as I could at them "So let me get this straight Natsu. You told me that you love me after we went to Edolas. Then, Lisanna came back with us. Now that she's here, you want to break up with me?" I felt tears threaten to fall from my eyes as emotions busted out of me "And what else? Here you are standing! Slapping me in the face, admitting that I had been stupid enough to fall for you when all the reason that you felt same way is because of that bitch? Do you know how that fucking hurts you asshole?"_

_And that was it; I walked to him and raised my hand. But… I couldn't. My arm trembled and made its way to my mouth, stifling the hiccups._

_She, in return, rose a brow at me "At least I'm strong enough to protect myself. Not like some porcelain dolls out there."_

_My heart clenched. "Why are you even asking me this dumb question? Rape her for all I care! You don't need any of my permission…"_

_I ran as far as I could away from them. Just remembering their faces sickens me. How could he?_

_But, I still couldn't keep myself away from the guild that I loved. So, I went on many missions trying to stay at the same time trying to avoid seeing the couple I hated so much. I even found this hate childish… _

_To them, I became nothing. To me, they became a nightmare._

_I don't know how or why, but, my old team also had kicked me out without even noticing that they did. And just like Natsu, I didn't exist to them anymore._

_..._

What a very low reason to even try self-cutting… right? I sighed.

"Natsu… I love you…" unluckily for me, I was looking at them and oh god! I wanted to barf! They were kissing!

The rain poured down and thunder roared. I trembled once but was relieved. At least they stopped…

"Come on Lisanna… before you get sick…" the concern that filled his voice choked me.

(Again, unknown to Lucy who was still on the tree, Natsu looked back at the tree after they went… a little… troubled.)

I stayed there even though they had left, letting the cold rain mix with my warm tears as it slid down my cheeks. "Love? Huh?" what a word…

'_That's right… you were just an escape goat… and a dumb one too…_' this kept repeating in my mind over and over like a broken record. Always piercing through my heart and reminding me… '_You were just a replacement…_'

I didn't know how long I stayed out there… the last thing I could remember was falling… and not caring if what happened if my head hit the ground… but one thing was for sure… it didn't.

I slowly opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was the ceiling of _my room. _I sat up and turned to see Zairen sleeping beside me still arms wrapped around mine. I smiled and shoved a little hair away from his adorable face.

"Lucy…" my head snapped at who said that

"Loke…"

"You're awake." he was carrying a basin of water from the bathroom. He went to me and removed the wet cloth on my head. And put it down the basin. After watching him do those, he faced me with those eyes that were the same when he found out about my wrists.

"Are you literally trying to kill yourself?" his voice as serious as it was during that time.

I looked down unable to answer.

From the kitchen, in came Capricorn holding a hot bowl of soup also wearing the disappointed face he had.

"I'm sorry…" that was all I could say. That was the only thing to say.

Both my spirits sat down beside my bed "Lucy." I was surprised to hear concern in Capricorn's words instead of disappointment.

Then I felt warm arms envelope me "Were not angry Lucy. What matters, is that you're safe..." and with those words, I understood and thanked them for being the best spirits.

Zairen woke up overjoyed and we ate the delicious soup Capricorn prepared.

But then, there was a knock on the door.

"Lucy Heartfilia! Open up!"

_His voice…_

(**RegreT**)

**T-T**

**I know… I suck… unworthy of your time… but I would still like to thank you all for reading my crappy stories!**

…**I suck…**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4: Cap'n Lucy

**(Raikan bowing infront then standing straight while smiling so brightly it's so suspicious…)**

_Raikan_**: Hello this story's readers!**

_Natsu_**: (backing away) Okay… that's so weird and freaky…**

_Raikan_**: (was confused whether to put a tape on the flame brains mouth or just ignore him but ended up ignoring him) Actually… I've been reading all the reviews this story's been having and was very happy with all your comments! :3 And now, I would like to clear some things up…**

**For those liking this: I love y'all!**

**For those who pointed out my mistakes: Thank you! I will look unto it!**

**For those giving critiques: Also another thank you! I will try and reach your expectations!**

**For those bothered with the characters being OOC… this includes Natsu calling her a porcelain doll since many of you are too much bugged by it: It's a part of the story! And I won't tell why! Mwahahaha! XD**

**For those asking if this is original: I dunno! I mean… I'm not the only author that can think of plot like this…**

**For those who are putting flames and will put them: weeellll… T-rex would like a word with you.**

_T-rex_**: UH! UH! AAAAHHH! AAAHHH! AAAHHH! UUAAH! UUAAH!**

_Raikan_**: -_-**

_Natsu_**: (suddenly shivering on the corner while furiously covering his ears) My ears! What have you been teaching that monkey?**

_Raikan_**: (looks sideways) **=.=** …nothing…**

**(Erza all of a sudden jumps in the scene!)**

_Erza_**: Who said those foul language? Let me wash your mouth with soap!**

**(Now… in Raikan's room… is a shivering Natsu, a fighting Erza and T-rex along with random things flying and lastly, Raikan! Yay!)**

_Raven: _**(From below) baka nii-san! Keep it down! I'm trying to watch here! Jeez… so much about being the only one not-… well less crazy in this family…**

_Raikan_**: (calmly sitting while drinking tea amidst the chaos being caused by a certain monkey and a certain red head at his back) Oh and by the way! I'm sorry if I've been lowering myself and telling that this story's crappy and all! I'm just kinda new at this… thank you for understanding! (stands up) Now! Shall we start the stor-!**

**(For some unknown reason, a pot came flying out of nowhere and knocked Raikan out cold)**

_Natsu_**: Raikan does not own Fairytail! Oh cool what's that? (starts poking something white coming out of Raikan's mouth)**

**((…**lost**…))**

They heard murmurs shortly after that shout.

'_Are you sure someone's in here ash for brains?'_

'_I hear someone inside ice panties.. I bet my reward that about 4 are in there'_

'_Do I hear a fight boys?'_

'_Why do Natsu and I have to go Erza-san? We were supposed to go on a date today!'_

Tsk… she was here but this at least relieved Lucy. _He_'s not alone… Loki looked at his master where she nodded. He then went to the door and opened it half-way only to see the sight of Team Natsu. "What business do you have with my master?" he asked with the look a mafia guard would give to a suspicious-looking man during interrogation.

Titania was the one who answered as they all felt the 'get-lost-already' atmosphere Leo was emitting "Something that does not concern you. I will elaborate if you let us in…"

The lion spirit's eyes narrowed at her statement then shook his head "I'm sorry but my master is ill. If you really need her, come back when she's well…" he started closing the door only to be stopped by a sword.

The 'Great Erza' as Happy would call her, gave him a straight look "This regards the lives of many people…"

He growled "And this regards the life of my master!"

They glared at each other but even before the tension started, Lucy shouted from inside "It's fine Loki! Let em' in!"

Leo hesitated but complied. He opened the door wider for them to come in.

The team went inside. Erza, Happy, Gray and Natsu aka Lucy's former team mates had sudden nostalgic feeling. But then it disappeared… suddenly disappeared. Though, they ignored it.

But still… just by the back of their brains, something kept telling them that something was terribly wrong.

They found the blond in her room. She was sitting on her bed. By her bedside was another spirit which they remember as Capricorn with a cute boy sitting on his lap. That was the boy they saw days ago in the guild. Mira had told them that it was Lucy's adopted brother and they did not inquire further about him. Zairen, as they recall, was blowing a spoonful of soup and handing it to the girl.

"Say aah~" he lifted the spoon to her mouth.

Lucy giggled "Aah!"

This very moving scene made all of them smile even through the seriousness of the matter they were in there for.

The redhead coughed earning the girl's attention. Erza took a chair and sat near her "Lucy… we have come here concerning Master's request." Her eyes diverted down the boy and then back to the blond "Ezell"

With just that word, Lucy's world froze. She looked down at the boy who was currently blowing another spoonful. Feeling a large lump grow in her throat, she looked at Capricorn pleadingly. The spirit nodded.

"Zairen-sama, would you like to go outside with meh and buy some chocolate and marshmallows for Lucy-sama?" he spoke smiling down at the boy.

Zairen's eyes shimmered at what the spirit said and nodded frantically. He jumped down and put the soup on the table. He then noticed the visitors that they had.

He looked at them one by one and with eyes dropping down on Natsu, specifically his pink hair; he shouted "It's the gay guy with girly hair!"

Gray broke into fits of laughter. But even before Natsu could chase him, the boy ran to Capricorn and they went out. Loki went to the chair that the two had occupied a while ago.

The atmosphere turned serious.

"What about him?"

The reequipping mage handed her a paper "For terrorizing many lives and killing 5 villages, a request came upon the guild pleading for s-class mages or a celestial wizard to handle him. Why a celestial wizard? It didn't say. That is why master asked us along with you to take care of it."

'_So I'm just someone tagging along? Huh?_' Lucy looked down on it and saw just a symbol that looked like was owned by a dark guild, the info and a '20 000 000' reward sign. She recognized the symbol of course. "Him? Or also his guild?"

Erza smiled amazed that the girl knew so much about what they were handling. Somehow it made her reminisce the times when they were a team. '_The times when they were a team_'

Suddenly, questions poured inside the mage's mind but again, even before she was able think about any further, a sudden realization of nothing came to her. Something was definitely wrong…

"Erza?"

That call made her come back to Earthland and once more, disregarded the thoughts she had. She then smirked at the girl "Well… we don't expect to capture the guild master easily without putting a fight with the guild itself…"

"So… it's a war?"

She shook her head "The council said that they are not considered a guild so its fine. With just 5 members and single master… it seems that the council's right."

"Hmm… when do we go?" she gave the paper back.

"Today…" as soon as Erza said that, Loki, who had been hearing everything they talked about while trying not to be mad, stood up.

"What?-" but again, he was cut off by his master who took one of his arm and shook her head.

"Train station 6 pm. I'll take Zairen, no objections."

… **^-_-^ …**

The scent of salt filled her nose as the wind came over to help their voyage. She looked upon the sea that surrounded them. It was indeed a nice day to travel since the wind kept coming and the sky kept itself clear. The girl wore a bandana but sparing her bangs that flowed on her forehead, a white blouse with a buttoned black vest over it, boots and a belt hanging from her waist at same time carrying a pouch of keys and a sword.

"Any land up there?" the girl shouted to no one.

"Nay captain! No land at sight!" someone replied from the crow's nest.

As she returned her attention to the sea, she suddenly, she felt someone little arms wrap themselves on her feet. She looked down to see a smiling little boy wearing a black bandana, eye patch and a shirt of course with pants and some boots.

"Lucy-nee-san! Look! The pirate guys said that I could join them!" he let go and turned for her to see his costume.

The blond chuckled and patted his head "Welcome aboard Zairen!"

Lifting him up to her shoulders, she went down.

"Oro, can you take the wheel for a while, keep it steady at North." She ordered the first lieutenant of the ship as she passed by him. He nodded.

The spirit mage went to the main deck and saw team Natsu tied around the mainmast (**a/n: it's the biggest pillar in the center of a ship**) she put the boy down who ran off somewhere around the ship.

Titania noticed her approach and glared "What is the meaning of this Lucy? I thought you knew someone who could bring us to the north! And why are you the only one not tied?"

Truth is, right after the train ride, they had to take a ship to the northern islands. It was that or swim. But, there were no available ship then Lucy said that she knew someone that could give them a ride. After letting her go, these pirates kidnapped them and now they and their powers were restrained.

Suddenly, 12 swords made its way near the redhead's throat.

"Ye scurvy landlubbers should thank our generous Cap'n for lettin you live…" the biggest of the 7 pirates surrounding her growled.

The one beside him chuckled evilly "The lass must've wanted her tongue cut off fast."

Lucy could only sigh "Jacko, Geo… please stop threatening them. They're guests not prisoners so could ya release them from those magic ropes" the men grunted but did what they were told.

"Captain?" the raven-haired mage exclaimed as soon as they were freed. "Since when? You mean you own this ship?"

And before another sword would travel to the ice mage's head, the ship's Cap'n lifted her hand to infer that it was fine. "Yes, as you have heard from my crew. Ever since I went on a job to stop them from stealing stuff, we've become close friends. And, no, _I_ don't own the ship. _We_ do."

"Why did they make you captain?" Erza asked totally forgetting her anger.

Lucy shrugged "Dunno. Just became one."

And even before she could ask, all of a sudden, a red ball of something came flying towards them.

"Enemy at sight Cap'n! 15 miles east of us!"

For once, the team panicked not really sure what to do, I mean come on, have they ever fought at sea before? Even Natsu was useless at the situation. But, much to their surprise, all the pirates including Lucy, laughed.

"It's been a long time Cap'n! What are your orders?" the Jacko guy shouted.

The girl grinned "No need for orders maties! You know what to do!"

And just with those words, all of them worked perfectly as if thoroughly choreographed. They had turned the ship to get it near the enemy. The swing guns were loaded and ready to fire. The team Natsu was dumb founded as they watched the epic fight going on between the pirates. Some uninvited guests came aboard their ship but even before any of them could react, a pirate would easily defeat the enemy.

"Oi Oro! Make the ship go nearer! Geo! … … Fire the canons!" they heard her shout amidst the fight.

The sounds of canons exchanging blows and swords hitting each other were everywhere. They really were fighting, though… they saw it. Lucy's crew were smiling along with her. Something tugged inside their hearts excluding Lisanna who tried helping the purple Natsu on the ground.

Erza and Gray had joined the fight as the number of enemies boarding the ship increased. Both holding swords to fight.

The two were busy to not notice that someone had snuck up behind their other team mates.

"Lisanna!" Gray shouted but knew he was too late.

Lisanna froze and waited for the pain to sink in but… it didn't. Instead, there just a loud *clang*

She looked up and saw that Loki appeared and had stopped the guy's sword from reaching her. Some of her crew had joined the spirit and cornered the guy. "Where's the booty?" they asked.

… **^-_o^ …**

They landed on an island they had passed by during the dawn. After the fight, they celebrated. The crew members had adjusted to the ice mage and Titania but not so much to the other two. The festive started and Natsu became Natsu triggering a random eating contest between him and 4 biggest of the pirates with Lisanna cheering on him which the viewers somehow found very irritating. Erza, Gray, Lucy and Loki started chatting with the other pirates.

"Aye… our Cap'n is one mighty meat. She be the best Cap'n this ship's ever had." One pirate with a scarred left eye and obviously the oldest among the crew spoke in their circle of fire.

"But how?" the raven-haired alchemist inquired holding his bowl of ale.

"Like what the laddie said. She just became one…" he swung an arm on Loki's shoulder who grinned.

"I'm off to go lads! Virgo is waiting!" and with that he disappeared.

"Ever since then, life as a pirate has never been more fun…" the pirate continued looking up at the starry skies. "She changed us in a good way…"

The two looked at each other then at the blonde who was at the very edge of the long table. They were feeling something weird stir up in the pits of their stomach which God knows wasn't the booze. Though again… was ignored.

They noticed too that the cap'n would glance from time to time at their other teammate and then a streak of gloom and pain would flash in her eyes. That added the weird feeling which they continued for some reason, to disregard.

Then after the party, the cake-lover and the stripper were dragged on the ship's deck after the festive.

"What's the meaning of this?" the armored mage asked the man who had bought them there.

Oro merely looked at the sea. "I believe that you are our Captain's nakama?"

They gave the pirate a queer look "Yeah…"

He sighed and faced them "Then you must have noticed something… strange… in her"

Gray shrugged "Just the eyes…"

Oro stared at them blankly but they could feel the disbelief radiating from him. "How could call yourselves her nakama without even noticing it when we who have just seen her just now after some time noticed it just from the first day? And I'm not even a mage…"

Well that statement caused a vein to pop out from Erza's head "Just what are you trying to say here?"

"Aside from you not deserving to call her nakama, about the strange thing in her" with a serious look he continued "I believe our captain's under a form of a spell and the eyes are a part of it. Didn't you at least feel as though there's certainly something wrong?"

Both looked at each other. Gray replied "Yeah… we did… mine started when Lisanna joined our team."

"Also mine"

The pirate nodded "I don't know any kind of magic that's like this… but I did found out that it has something to do with pain and bright light. Seeing as how our dear captain looked at your other 'nakama', you two were the only ones I chose to talk to." He started walking out towards the crew's quarters passing between them "but let me tell you this, be careful of _his_ light." He stopped infront of the door and peered over his shoulder "And please protect our master and the little one."

… **^o_o^ …**

Now let me tell you this, the Team _including _Lucy and Zairen continued on to their journey after finally saying good-bye to Lucy's crew which they will see again after the mission for another ride.

Currently, Lucy had been busy introducing Zairen to her old friends.

Currently, Gray is very bewildered.

They had just went through amazons who are proclaiming that Lucy was one of them when she appeared right before they captured him and Natsu to be cooked and served to their God which thankfully stopped when she reasoned out with them. After staying with the amazons for a night, the leader and almost half their population fell head over heels over the ice mage, begging him to stay.

Currently, Erza is bewildered.

They had just passed through a bunch of monsters that attacked them which by the help of Lucy translated it as a welcome for her. Apparently, the blond was their so-called goddess because of her beauty. The biggest of the monsters had even given them a ride to the village they were supposed to go.

Currently, Lisanna was suspiciously quiet during the whole trip. Natsu, who was still useless in the series of rides, kept barfing.

That night when they camped for the last night before reaching their destination, the team confronted her.

"How exactly did you meet this people?... and monsters?" Erza asked the blonde as she intently watched her cradle the half-asleep boy in her arms.

The spirit mage shrugged and with a bit of bitterness in her voice she replied "I've been… travelling a lot… alone."

The redhead saw it… the pain again that flashed on her eyes, her wince, and her arm that clutched lightly on her chest. Somehow guilt overcame them. "Is that so?"

"Yeah… and then I got to meet these crazy people… and monsters. All of it kept my mind off… things."

There was something behind those words but they decided to ask what they started the conversation for. Erza asked "Can you tell us about your last mission?"

The girl blinked then smiled bitterly "It isn't nice to remember…"

Gray smirked at her statement "I've had worse memories that haunt me as nightmares."

Lucy chuckled "A~ah… guess I have no choice. Actually, the village I couldn't protect was one of the happiest I've ever seen. It wouldn't even slip in your mind that behind such great joy held great pain… they told me that some mage had been going around them casting spells that had the victims with so much agony. It was horrible seeing it… it'd make you feel like you'd rather die instead… I found the bastard but damnation ran over me and killed everyone. The effin mage was even enjoying it." her teeth gritted each other as she reminisced every scene of it.

"Among those what? Two thousand? Three? I only save one…" she finished the story with tears threatening to fall from her eyes and a very heavy heart "Excuse me" the blond stood up and tucked the boy to the sleeping bag.

They watched the girl as she disappeared into the forest. Though, both mages knew that there some stories in between that she didn't say… but… they didn't push.

Deciding to ask later on, they slept the night off.

**_ : _ : _ : _**

The moon was on the middle of the starry sky when something woke him up. Rubbing his eyes, he tried to sit only to find out that an animal take-over mage had restrained his arm by hers. He stared… why did it felt wrong?

He removed her arms and started walking to where his feet would take him. In some reason, he knew he had to go somewhere and even half-awake, he was sure that it wasn't to pee.

The mage ended at a cliff. Squinting his eyes to see clearly, he saw a figure scrunched to a ball by the very edge.

Nearing it as his gut told him to do so, he picked up a sweet and salty scent. He stood at the figure's back. Then, he realized that it was none other than Lucy Heartfilia.

"_Lucy…_"

Suddenly, her head snapped up at the sound of her name then she jumped up landing at a Bruce Lee position with a matching 'HA!'. Without second thoughts, she screamed and lifted her feet "LUCY KICK!"

Finally fully waking up, he recognized the shout but was too late to react. It landed on his face making him fly some few kilometers up.

**((**…gone…**))**

**The room now is a wreck with a pouting monkey in the middle. Soap still in mouth, he curses. Erza had just left dragging along Natsu so that she could reboot his brain to erase what T-rex shouted a while back…**

**A handsome man with a swelling round thing on his head appears out of nowhere.**

Raikan**: :3 Thank you for reading! The upcoming chapters will be kinda boring so please bear with it…Okay… now, I seriously have no idea what to write here! But since I wanna write! How about helping me with my grocery! Wait… how does that even connect? Whatever! (pulls out a small piece of paper) since T-rex's still pissed… the only thing to cheer em up is… …err… gummy-flavored… banana bear.**

**Wait that wasn't right! Oh I see! Banana gummy flavored bear!**

**Yosh! I'm off to buy this gummy banana flavored bear! Raven! I'm going! While I'm at it, why not put on any REVIEWS! XD**

_Raven: _**Raikan! Get me some of those red ones all right! And it's banana flavored gummy bear you idiot!**

_Raikan: _**Dun' really care! And hey! Call me big bro!**


	5. Chapter 5: Emotions

The author hasth cometh back from his grocery and hadth giveth gummy bears to his sister and monkey.

Now, he isth watching as the monkieth bites the gummy bear's heads off. And, in fact, he wanted some of the red ones which he noweth is making furiously beheaded. Raikan could only guess that the mammal wasth still holding a grudge against a certain crimson haired mage that had given him a _very _good beating.

**Raikan**: Hurrah for another chapter! Thank you for continuously supporting my story! Now please enjoy reading this new chappy! By the way… I put drama as one of the contents so please do not complain when you're choking from too much of it in this story!

Disclaimer: It's a FANfict in a FANfict site… duh

PS: I also disclaim _some _statements that you might read here… ^^

**(Questions)**

"I'm not going to apologize for kicking you, you know… it was your fault for sneaking up on me anyway…" the puffy red-eyed girl murmured as she returned to her balled-like position on the cliff.

The pink-haired idiot who got a very good dose of 'Lucy kick' only chuckled and sat beside her. "Sorry about that… but I gotta say, that Lucy kick of yours was stronger than I remembered" You can't blame the guy. After all, he now knows what Mars looks like upfront **(A/N: Yes… I **_**love **_**to exaggerate) **on how he got back to Earth? It's a mystery!

"It brings back memories…" he sighed and looked at her.

The blond smiled sadly at that statement but buried it between her knees for him not to see.

"So… uhm… how's life been treating you?" Natsu asked after some seconds of silence. He wasn't sure why but he felt like he needed to hear something from her… rather, assure something from her, he just couldn't point a finger what.

"Like burning hell…" she replied glumly but added in her head '_Well, not entirely…_'

**(A/N: everything in **_**Italics **_**and between '' starting from here is Lucy's thoughts)**

He gulped as memories started flooding him. He knew and was aware about the pain he caused her but couldn't bring himself to apologize. Heck! He didn't even had the time to look at her after being too preoccupied with Lisanna "I heard you nearly broke the streak" he tried to start a conversation.

She nodded '_And so?_'

So far, it wasn't working.

"How?"

"5 missions per week weren't that bad…" she replied.

Salamander was somewhat relieved… at least now she was responding "How'd you manage?"

She stared straight at the horizon "I thought of taking a mission far away… but to not waste any time just travelling, I took at least 3 or 4 from places I'd pass by on my way…"

With wide eyes he admired her "Amazing… and you finished them in a week?"

"Yeah… I think so…"

But then, the question that had been bugging him struck him "What's with the eyes?"

"Ezell's fault. Dunno why." '_So you noticed?_'

She saw as he pressed his lips to a grim line "Can't you return the old one?"

The celestial mage shrugged '_What's with the face?_'

"That's too bad… I kinda like your brown ones better. It was much more beautiful" he smirked.

'_Who gives a fuck?_' Well apparently, Natsu.

"Natsu… why are you here?"

He held a blank look after the question then turned his face up to the starry skies "Stuff… why are you here?"

"Other stuff…" truth be told, she was mourning there after the interview by Erza and Gray. The fact that she couldn't protect Zairen's village just strike her too hard. And when they questioned her, the guilt came over.

Again, silence devoured them. The dragon slayer felt the tension build up on him. He needed to know what it was he needed to hear. "So… how about telli'n something about your first solo mission?"

'_You mean the first mission I took ever since you dumped me?_'

"Kinda hard since it was my first time but finished it…" her eyes twitched at the memory, she didn't want to remember what she had done to the bandits that day, they didn't deserve her wrath. But the weird part is, it wasn't wrath for Natsu. It was wrath of what he had done to her. Not anger of him. Shaking it off, she tried to change the subject. "Where's Happy?"

The salamander scratched his back "Heh. That blue neko came crying a while ago. Said he was hiding all this time in my bag since I wouldn't let him come. He was pretty good at hiding his scent."

The girl just nodded at his words and didn't talk any further.

Out of the blue, he asked "Luce" ah… the nickname. How long has it been since someone had called her that? "Are you mad at me?"

She bit her lip "No… why would I?"

He looked down in what can be called as shame "Well… you know…"

Yes… he was talking about_ that _time; the time when he broke her and thought nothing of it until _now._

"Tss… if you really wanna know. I'm more of mad at myself than I _should be _at you"

And as expected from the famous flame brain, he looked at her, confused.

She sighed. There's nothing to lose at telling him. Right?

"I'm mad at myself for loving this guy" she looked away from him, not daring to show how she weak she became infront of him. She wouldn't have done it if it weren't for her two glossy betraying eyes. "I'm furious… at myself for loving this idiot too god damn much it hurts. It's even killing me every single time he crosses my mind."

That was it, she had cried over the pain of losing many lives now… she was about to cry for an idiotic mage who had played with her. How can one girl shed so many tears? And why was it all because of the unending pain that kept stabbing her?

"Now imagine my pain when I can't stop him from running in my head everytime I breathe? Even now…"

The innocent grass under her was tortured as she clutched unto it "I tried to hate him… always tried to hate him for what he did to me. But guess what?" she chuckled "I always failed! I just couldn't bring myself to hate him. I couldn't bring this damn heart of mine to stop… loving him… I felt like I had no right at same time I felt like I had. It was driving me crazy. Then… why not forget? But… it was still useless. Now, I have to live every day of my life knowing that even how much I tried… I'd always wake up in the morning still loving him" her voice quavered on that last sentence. Her tears had flowed.

"Why? Isn't the torture enough? The least I could feel was hate towards him… after all… he used me… for fuck's sake! He used me!" she screamed her heart out but ended up whispering "But why…"

The blond stopped and bottled up all emotions that were left unspoken. It was enough… what he heard was enough.

A quiet night and a gentle breeze followed after that.

The man beside him hadn't said a word while she spoke and after she spoke. It was unnerving.

Suddenly, warm arms made its way to her shoulders. She froze by the action. Hot breath tickled her ear and as if seconds had turned to eternity he finally opened his mouth…

.

.

.

"So… … … do you want be to beat this guy to a pulp?"

.

.

.

Hell broke loose.

**:**_**why**_**:**

The little black-haired boy turned to look at his very beautiful guardian then turned again to look at the pink-haired guy whom he strongly believed to be gay then back at the girl with a frown then at the boy who really looked like he had a good beating. Finally not taking it anymore he poked the guy who was giving him a piggy back ride.

Dark blue orbs peered over him "What is it Zairen?"

"Gray-nii-san, what happened to Lu-nee-san and Gay-nii-san?" he asked.

The ice mage smirked "Coz the gay dude over there pissed Lucy… and he deserved what came after."

Zairen's mouth formed a small 'o' somehow not clearly getting what he meant but just agreed.

Not long after the dragon slayer shouted "What'd you say shirtless?" but the action only rewarded him to trip on a branch causing his injury to feel more sore. "Ow!"

The take-over mage who was overly worried of him rushed to his side and helped him. This got Lucy's eyes to narrow. Pain had again made its way to stab her allowing the girl to slightly flinch. Damn! It was getting worse every day.

'_You can close your eyes to things that you don't want to see… but you can't close your heart to things that you don't want to feel…_'

'Why did that guy who told me that have to be effin right?' she thought fist clenching onto her shirt that was right above her heart.

**(A/N: Anyone who can guess who said **_**that **_**will get to shave my monkey! And get loads of bananas! Answer via review now!)**

Suddenly, bright light came from the ground and Loki appeared. "How are you handling this?"

Lucy who was aware of his presence merely smiled bitterly. "Smiling and acting like nothing's wrong… is called dealing with shit and staying strong."

**(A/N: again! Where did I get that statement? I'll give you bananas…)**

The blonde looked at him "All in all… this proves how strong I am so its fine by me."

He only sighed and smiled at her "You have always been strong…" he reached into his pocket and revealed a round thing. He gave it to her "Oro wanted you to have this… said he might find something useful just in case."

She nodded and he disappeared.

"Serves you right Pinky…" the raven-haired man smirked. He continued walking and has now reached Lucy who had walked for quite a distance.

"We're here…" she told him.

Large gates open themselves and revealed…

**(-…-)**

**Raikan: **Yosh! You are about to enter chapters filled with emotions (**if the author **_**can **_**handle it**), truth (**if it is the truth**) and tears!

You have been warned but if you still want to blame someone! Blame my monkey! Or my baby sister!

**Raven: **oh you did just not call me your _baby _sister Raikan! We are so just 2 minutes apart! Don't you ever dare use that word if you don't want to bring Erza out of me!

**Raikan: ** -_- Touchy much?

**T-rex: **Uh-Uh-AH! (Translation: Bananas to those who will review!)


	6. Chapter 6: Damages

… a destroyed village…

"What happened here?" Lisanna asked wide-eyed. But, as soon as she took a step forward, they found themselves being pointed with guns from guys wearing deadly stares.

The team, as their reflex, was about to react when…

"Don't move" the blond ordered making them freeze by the weight she had put on those words and with Erza agreeing with her. One of the dudes walked to her still pointing the gun.

The ash-haired guy moved the metal he had to her head. Lucy only had a stare-fest or rather a glare-fest with him.

Tension built up in the team. They didn't know whether this was one of those people Lucy knew or some guys trying to pick a fight. When they couldn't take it anymore and felt the great need to act, the girl held on to the gun and pointed it directly to her heart.

With eyes still buried on the gunner, she spoke "Pull the trigger…"

The guy's eyes narrowed.

Zairen had a rather uneasy look on his face "Nii-san… what's going on?" he tugged on the ice mage's hair lightly.

"It's fine Zairen…" Gray forced a smile to the boy just to assure him "They're just having a friendly chat with your nee-san"

Zairen nodded but uncertainty was still painted on his cute features.

"Idiot! What the hell are you doing?!" Natsu shouted but was rewarded with slight pull from the trigger which stopped him from advancing. He growled.

The glare that the girl sent him clearly stated the words 'back-off-chum'

"Who are you?" the gunman asked in a clear accented voice. (**A/N: you may choose whatever accent you would like**)

The blond smirked "I said pull the trigger…"

The guy did the same "Why?"

She lifted her head with a smile that was so undoubtedly ironic. Sunny but behind held a painful rage "What is the use of heart that is not beating?"

The team noticed as all those who surrounded them slowly lowered their guns yet still held that dead look on their faces.

The one infront of Lucy suddenly gave her a hug "Where were you Lucy?"

'**gone'**

"Can you please explain?" the ice alchemist asked as they fixed their things on the tent the villagers provided them for shelter.

The blond only sighed and sat down looking at Zairen who was very mystified by the blue neko that the villagers captured after they saw it flying around. Natsu had explained that he forgot about the cat and had left him in their camp.

Zairen's curious eyes laid upon the fish-eating cat "Why are you blue?"

Happy happily continued munching on his fish but answered "Aye! Because I'm a cat!"

Lucy only rolled her eyes.

Gray coughed.

She looked at him in boredom "Fine. I took a mission here once and that was how I met my crew. The only trouble they had were the winter wolves that kept eating their food supply which I was able to stop. The words I told Ash when they attacked us was a code. It's something to say if you wanna be recognized. Since Ezell attacked and all, they required it to make sure we aren't Ezell's if we arrived. If you all spoke 5 sentences at them before I could tell him it, _your_ team would've been killed."

Somehow the part when she said 'your team' struck the mage with guilt. "We're all in this together you know… _we _are a team."

But the look she held didn't seem convinced. The girl sighed "There are things… that can be _hard _to believe." And with that, she exited leaving a shame-stricken boy standing in the middle of the tent.

**l_ W _ _H_ _Y_l**

Lucy made her way to the forest outside the village gates but wandered only for a few steps. She fumbled to her sling bag and lifted a round orb. It glowed faintly.

"Captain… how's it been?" the familiar voice spoke through the lacrima.

"We've reached the village and it's like how imagined it would be if their problem's that bastard Ezell. Can you gather at least 2 ships and take the villagers to a safer land? Its going to be risky having them here when we fight" she asked as Oro's face occupied the lacrima.

The pirate nodded and smiled slightly "Shall I call on the terrible twins?"

The blonde chuckled "Of course… Raven and Raikan are two very dependable siblings." (**A/N: Yup! That's me and meh twin!**)

"We'll be there by tomorrow Cap'n… oh and by the way." His features turned to a serious one. "We might have done a little research on the mage you are handling."

Her face darkened "What about it?"

"Back at the Booty Bar, while we were having some booty shaking, one of the oldest pirates came down… you know, old Mr. Beury." Lucy nodded "he was telling some weird stories about lost fairytales."

She squinted her eyes "Lost fairytales?"

"Yes. Like those told to children about happy ever afters."

Lucy snorted "Which doesn't exist…"

"Exactly. In this Lost Fairytales, happy ever afters don't exist."

"My kind of fairytales…"

Oro frowned at her words but continued "We were bored out of our wits and was about to leave when Ezell's name came up. And since you told us that that was his name, I stayed to listen but I'm not sure if it's the same person with the one you're after. Beury was talking about Beauty and The Beast when I heard the name. The story was the same except for the ending…"

The pirate lifted of what seemed to be a very old book "In the Lost Fairytale's version, right after they confessed each other's love, Belle had promised the beast that she'll come back for him after checking on her father. That was one thing that kept the beast filled with the tiniest glint of hope that his curse might get lifted and that Belle was soon going to be his forever. He trusted her with those hopes. But when the villager's attacked, the beast was sulking in his room still waiting for the lass to come. The good looking ass that wanted Belle as his bride went to the beast and tried killing him with the beast sluggishly dodging his every attack. When Belle arrived, the beast became filled with life and shoved good looking aside and embraced her thanking the gods that she had returned to him or so he thought. Pain stabbed its way to his back he leaned away just to realize that

…

…

… Belle had stabbed him… herself. The beast howled and stepped backwards which became a wrong idea since they were at the balcony. Yet, just before he fell, the disgusted look that held itself at Belle's face confirmed the beast that all those affection and love she had showed him were nothing less… but lies. Trust turned to nothing but dust"

Oro coughed and continued "Now, here comes another twist. After, the beast's minions were destroyed by the villagers and his castle was burned to rubble. Deep within the forest, the beast woke up still in his accursed form. It didn't say why he was still alive even after the rose died. Remembering everything and seeing what had been done to what was left of what was his, the beast turned his back and disappeared. Rumors say that he still lives till now."

The captain contemplated "Well, that was a nice ending. So which was one is Ezell?"

"The beast…"

She shrugged "Figures. What else have you found?"

"Something written here at the back, other than the words 'The emotion of sorrow is what makes a human, human…' was this little info…" he flipped the pages and read the very last paper on the book "The village that Belle grew up… is now called Andromeda."

** . .::**

The ash-haired guy that pointed his gun at Lucy gathered 7 people at the bar. Lucy sat at the edge of the long table silently head down thinking, but actually sleeping. Erza and Gray were at the seats on her right while Natsu and Lisanna who was muttering something in the lines of 'why does she always have to be on the edge?' were on the seats to her left. Happy and Zairen were left at the tent currently sleeping. Everyone settled down and Erza started the meeting.

"Tomorrow by afternoon, 3 ships will arrive by the south sea as Lucy had told us. Please gather all the villagers and your belongings. You are all expected to leave this island before dawn. Lucy has some friends that can help you deliver your stuff. Don't worry. You can all return after we finish off the problem here." She said straight out waking Lucy up.

No one spoke but some nodded.

"Now for the report…" Lucy lifted her gaze on the ash-haired man and rubbed her eyes "Arsen…"

The 'Arsen' dude stood up "The assault happened 3 weeks ago. The first attack was done by two men. By what we saw, one could change his clothes and armor in a blink of an eye. The other was… somewhat… able to mold his fire into any forms"

Erza, Gray and Natsu all shared a look.

The younger looking man beside him continued "They had suddenly appeared of nowhere and attacked us. Though, they left us with some sort of nontransferable disease that affected anyone; old or young. We didn't see how they left it. No symptoms were listed but some unpredictable appearances of some wounds and sudden painful spasms as if having a heart attack. People who have caught this disease have only lived for a week or less. Not a single one had even survived and we couldn't even find a cure or a mere prevention" the bitterness flowed with those words.

Lucy had only closed her eyes and listened wearing a solemn expression on her face.

"The attacks came again and again but sometimes there were 5 of them whenever night fell. The last attack was yesterday. But today was a relief. All in all, ever since they had attacked, there had been 118 deaths."

This shot a great deal of want on Team Natsu. A want to take those monsters down no matter what for all the suffering these people had to endure. Erza gazed on the silent blond girl beside her and wondered how she was able to manage such cruel thing. The guilt must've been heavy for her and she was carrying it all alone. _All alone._

Then, Lucy spoke "Are there any still in treatment of this disease?"

Arsen shook his head "None. All of them had died yesterday."

The girl looked thoughtful "Tsk. They might have been careful."

"What do you mean?" the ice alchemist asked.

"They knew that I was coming therefore giving us a little info of what they were trying to give this villagers. They must've calculated the time we were going to arrive and stopped spreading the disease but not the attacks. They didn't want us to figure it out, smart-asses. For now, we know the two members were up against and the other 3 seemed afraid of the sun's light." She spoke and shot each of Team Natsu a look which stayed on Gray and Erza "Oro must've told you some things about Ezell."

The redhead nodded "Just some weird words about emotions and bright light."

"What are you guys talking about?! How come we don't know any of this?!" the pink-haired man demanded slamming his hands on the table. Though, he was ignored.

The blond nodded "Yes… and according to what I have experienced in our fight, Ezell's magic lets him create a white light with an unknown effect"

Gray looked around "Another mystery adding up to that disease? Is it?"

Lucy smirked "Yes." Then she stood up "Meeting dismissed except for us. Thank you, you may all inform the others about tomorrow."

Everyone left.

She sat down and started the discussion "If you ask my personal opinion, I'd say that what we're handling isn't some sort of disease; it's more of a curse that deals with pain. The wounds are physical and the spasms that added itself to the list of 'symptoms' is something I might guess as emotional. If we connect the two…"

Gray smirked "We can tell that both are only for the purpose of making the affected's life a living hell."

The spirit mage nodded "Correct but only emotionally and physically. What we have no clue about is how they have given it to people…"

"How about the white light?" he asked.

She shook her head "I'm not so sure. The villagers would have seen it if it was but they didn't."

"I have never heard of anything like that. All the curses I know is always transmitted through different sense organs such as the sight, touch, smell, taste and hearing. Or just by getting any part of the person and cursing him through a doll or something."The re-equipping mage stood up "This is a little tricky but we must conserve our energy. We will continue this tomorrow. Gray and I will stay up and help the villagers patrol for half the night then we'll wake Lucy and Natsu-"

"Wait!" Lisanna interjected "Why does it have to be the both of them? Why not me and Natsu?"

The reply she received was a glare "Someone has to stay guard on the little ones Lis-"

But again, she was cut off "It's fine Erza. I have to go somewhere tonight anyway. I'll call on my friends to prepare for tomorrow."

Erza blinked then nodded "Okay then Natsu'll accompany you-"

"I'll bet my ass rocks can do a better job in protecting me" Lucy snorted. "I can find them anywhere and they can be easy to carry. They aren't even very much a burden."

"Look here missy-" the dragon slayer's girlfriend was about to retort.

"I have 18 perfectly capable spirits in my pouch. And it's true anyway… I can do this alone with my spirits and a few rocks… missy" And with that, the blond girl went to fetch his friends.

**_T_ _S_ _K_**

The team went back to the tent to find Lucy sleeping peacefully beside Zairen. This eased their uncertainty. Letting her wander outside during the night, exposed to their enemies was something they would never allow right after what they had heard on the meeting.

Yet outside the gates of the northern village, a cloaked person walked with her pouch of keys, whip and her sword hanging on her belt. Her destination; the monster's land.


	7. Chapter 7: so called teammate

**:3**

**Hello! Soooo sorry for the long update! School's been having this much activities it's starting to get hard to think of something to put on the story! Even now, I'm being pulled by my monkey just to force meh to do this and that for this and that and I don't even know what this or that's for they just told me to just do it… if you get what I mean… hehe!**

**Still, thank you for your continuous support!**

**Disclaimer: Raikan would like to disclaim anything you see that is in need of disclaiming in the whole story! Even the anime/manga it was based from! Hiro Mashima owns the awesmazing Fairytail folks!**

**!MAU!**

Fire crackled and the moon shone. Crickets did their job making noises and the pair of mages did their job patrolling.

The re-equipping mage, seeing no sign of danger in her zone of sight, went deeper in the village or rather, what was left of it. After their houses were destroyed by fire, the people decided to camp and salvage what was left of their belongings all the while rising danger to a red alert.

She walked amongst the charcoal and ash, looking around of what might help them understand their mysterious illnesses. Then… something caught her eye. She went closer and lifted… what seemed to be a red thread.

'Weird… how can one thread survive when everything around it has been burned to a crisp' Erza thought examining the thread feeling that it wasn't any ordinary thread. Familiar… red thread… where have she heard it?

But her concentration was broken when a certain ice alchemist came and shouted "Oi Erza! Its Lisanna and Pinky's turn to patrol!"

Putting it in her pocket, the mage couldn't help but feel as though someone was watching her.

**::..Tears..::**

The very next day…

"Earthquake! The ground is shaking! Everyone out!" someone was screaming their vocal chords out.

Team Natsu rushed out and felt it too. The ground was really shaking like some giant was walking closer towards them.

Though, after a while of panicking, it stopped. Something rumbled.

"Open sesame seeds!" someone shouted from outside the gates.

Lucy who was carrying a yawning Zairen went out the tent and straight for the gate.

"Hey Lucy! Wait! That might be the bad guys!" the salamander shouted.

Too late. She already put down the boy and pushed the wood that kept the gates locked from the inside.

The team ran to them as the gate slowly opened which revealed… huge monsters…

"Lucy-nee!" the boy screamed and ran to the cloaked figure that was at the very front of the line of monsters.

Everyone froze; they had never seen such number of large monsters grouped together, except for the team Natsu since they had already met them on the way.

The team went beside Lucy.

Natsu asked "Wait… if you're here and Zairen just called that-" he pointed at the cloaked person "-Lucy… then who the fuck is the real Lucy?!"

Then the person who had shuffled Zairen's haired shifted his/her gaze at Lucy. Team Natsu raised their guards. She spoke in a very Lucy-like voice "Thank you Gemini."

"Ge-gemini?" they muttered.

The Lucy they thought was Lucy suddenly made a *puff* sound and turned into 2 floating dancing little weird looking blue round spirits. "You're welcome Lu-sama" and they disappeared.

The real Lucy removed her hood and revealed herself; face bearing no expression and full of small cuts.

The team ran to her and began the interview.

But she didn't reply and just went pass through them.

"Everyone please pile up your things and tie them up to my friends here. Don't worry… they won't bite" she grinned and the monsters behind her gave out low throaty chuckles "They're friendly unless you try to hurt them. And please start now, if one master is filled, move to the next and travel south, amazons will be guiding you and will make sure that you reach the sea safely."

**_F_ _U_ _S_ _S_**

Lucy started walking south. She going ahead the route to make sure everything was fine during the travel. But, that didn't stop team Natsu to corner her.

"What was that all about?! And will you stop doing things behind our backs?" Erza asked half plead half demand.

The blonde just walked and rolled her eyes "You all didn't want me to go so I asked Gemini to take my place for the night while I headed out. But, sorry, no can do…" her eyes shifted its gaze at them "If it hadn't occurred to any of you yet, I came _with you_. I didn't join this team, I only _came with it,_ therefore I can do _anything _behind your backs and so can you with mine. I don't care if you all suddenly decided to jump off a cliff and so will you, if I do. Now, if that's all finally screwed to your head, then you know that you don't have the right to be mad at me with every little thing I do that displeases you."

She went faster making her back be the one infront of them, they glared daggers. What was wrong with being concerned with? Was it really a crime she had to say that?

"And by the looks of what you got from your careless actions, you got attacked." Gray let out a tsk.

That stopped her on her tracks. They did also. She peered with both disbelief and anger at the ice mage "For your information, I was training. What? You think I couldn't fight them and got injured? How about using your brain for once…" and her feet started taking steps.

That silenced them.

"These scratches are nothing. I was just preparing to fight those scumbags." The mage removed her cloak.

She was wearing her long-sleeved pirate blouse and matching brown pants that reached to her knees. Her dark brown pirate boots still covered her feet. Still on her belt were her sword, keys and whip. The mage then, tied her hair to a single pony tail at the center of her head.

This irritated Natsu more than anything in the world "What the hell is the wrong with you?! Is the fact we're worried about you killing you? Huh? Why do you keep on putting barriers between us?! Is your skull broken or something?! Sheesh! We were sent here as a team! Now don't go yellin' at us that we aren't coz whether you like it or not… you are a part of us… understand?"

The spirit mage clenched and unclenched her jaw. Anger flooded her very being "Don't you ever… say that to me. You don't know anything of the hell I've been through. I am never! EVER! Going to be your so called 'teammate'! You are all just-"

*BOOM*

**(LUCY POV)**

I ran towards the village as soon as I heard the explosion.

Damn those people to hell! If it weren't for them, I would've sensed those sons of bitches and gotten over there more quickly but noooo… they had to pester me with that shitty '_being-in-a-team_' stuff when they were the ones who taught me the consequences of having a teammate. Now, I don't have a single thought of where Zairen was, all that I know was that he was with happy. The last time I remember, they were playing with Shojaro, the biggest of my friendly monsters. I lifted a key.

With feet still sprinting, I called out "I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits! Hear I bear a plea!" Light emanated around me "Oh stars that bear the dragon, hear me and lend thy power! Draco! I fuse with thee!" with just that, light covered me and a pair of dragon wings formed on my back.

By the time the light dispersed, my clothes changed to a white and black scaly armor that covered only my breast, neck and upper half of my back. White and also scaly metal covered my arms from my elbows while the part from my shoulder to elbow was covered with some bandages. But, a scaly black and white scarf hang itself on my shoulders and flew its ends behind me. And, instead of fingers, I had claws. My hair was tied to a bun with bangs on my and above my ear forehead. I also had a pair of curled horns on my head. I wore a black with white ends metal skirt which had a metal tail that I could move on my own free will. Bandages covered my feet from knees to the toe tips. But, my toes and heels were not.

This is Armadra Dragonalia also known as the 'Dragon's armor'

Yeah, in my travels and missions, I acquired 4 keys. This was one of the overly rare, those believed to have been destroyed since they used up too much magical power in a wizard to the point of sucking his life out at the same time. But, I was able to tame him. It was hard at first but he gave in and made me her princess though I told him to treat me as a friend. It's a long story and I don't have time for flashbacks.

An ever so familiar voice entered in my head.

'_How has it been Lucy-hime?_' it was low throaty voice that was evident enough to know that it came from a dragon. '_You do know, there are still many things I am capable of providing you other than this wings_'

I chuckled "Shall we save it for battle?"

'_As you wish… my princess._'

I finally reached the village. Wow, I never thought I was that far.

The villagers were all panicking, all trying to get the hell out of here in fear of the unknown and death. I grabbed the one nearest me. Luckily, it was Arsen.

"Arsen! What happened?!"

"They-… we couldn't!" he kept panting.

"Get yourselves together Arsen and tell me what the hell happened!" I shook him.

"They attacked Lucy! We were almost done when they did but some people are still- you have to help them Lucy!" he screamed.

"Just make sure to find the others and get out of here alright?" with that, I gave him a pat and headed off.

Behind me, I could hear 4 people running.

**The word called SHIT**

I went down and smelled the air with my heightened sense of sniffing. My eyes gazed at the approaching shadow among the rising smoke.

"Lu-tan! How's it been?" says a man in a red hooded shirt with fire imprints and black pants also with fire prints though only at the ends. He had golden eyes with red specks, brown hair and a year older look than Lucy.

The one beside him looked like someone at Lucy's age. He had a cloak that covered his entire body, an eye-patch on his left eye, black hair and also golden with red specks eyes.

"Where's Zairen ya bastards?!" I growled at them. Then, I saw what I was looking for being carried like luggage and unconscious by the other man's right arm when the smoke cleared. "Zairen!"

But, Shima lifted his hand pointing it to me. "That might be a bad idea Lu-chan…" and fire was shot at me.

I crossed my arms to defend myself. I didn't even felt it when his fire landed.

He pouted "That's unfair Lu-san. You're using that dragon key again."

Ignoring him, I attacked. "I'm only going to say this once" Shima caught my fist. I pushed it "Give me back Zairen!" it went to his face.

He went to the ground and I jumped back. He sat up "Ow! That hurt Lucy!"

Irritating "Stop acting like we're close damn it!"

_They_ had finally caught up.

"You let your guard down." He landed a blow that went directly to my right arm which I used to block his attack.

Then our exchange of blows started.

**(Normal POV)**

Team Natsu reached the village only to be amazed and surprised as they saw the blond mage fighting the red-haired man. Eyes couldn't even follow their every movement. Not far from the two was a man who looked bored carrying the boy.

Natsu's eyes widened '_She smells… like Igneel… but different_' but he decided to settle that curiosity later, fight comes first.

Lucy landed infront of them with her left arm on the ground for support. So did her opponent.

"What are you all doing there just watching? GO GET ZAIREN!" she screamed before they began again.

Erza's eyes went to the black haired man with Zairen. She re equipped to her purgatory armor then attacked, Gray at her back.

But, even before her sword landed, the man blocked it with ease. The ice alchemist attacked below the enemy using an ice sword as Erza held his only unoccupied hand but, the bastard blocked it with only his feet. The two backed away.

"Is blocking the only thing you are capable of doing?" Erza asked in a challenging tone.

The black-haired man only stared at them clearly anticipating another attack. And so, the two wizards did.

_Back at Natsu…_

Lucy landed infront of the pair. Her enemy attacked with a flaming sword which Lucy held between her palms before it was able to reach her nose. Though, it extended. Lucy had no choice but to kick him in the most sensitive part he knew about boys.

"SSSHHHIIITTT!" Shima screamed and put his arms in between his legs at the same time lying on the ground trying to suppress the excruciating pain. (**A/n: I feel you man…**)

The girl turned to the one holding Zairen. "Asehi! Give him back to me!" and she attacked.

The man kicked his '_worthless_' opponents aside and faced someone he believed was more stimulating to fight with. "Want the boy? Come and get him…"

Lucy growled "Gate of Lion! Gate of the goat! I open thee!" and with a flash of light, 3 consecutive fists made their way to Asehi's face. He was able to block the 2 with one hand but Capricorn's punch slipped and hit him.

Though, that didn't make him let go off Zairen.

The blonde appeared to his side but what she saw it wasn't Zairen; she looked back at Shima only to find him gone. Teeth clenched and unclenched.

"Aquarius! Scorpio! Drown him!" and two spirits stood/floated back to back and readied for an attack. "Die!" screamed the mermaid "Sand Buster!" shouted the guy with a tail. Sand and water mixed hitting the mage and drowning him for all his worth in mud.

She heard it, Natsu and Lisanna pursued Shima but there was uneasiness in every part of her body.

"Go! We'll handle this… the bastard owes me a punch." Gray stood infront of her as well as Erza "Gray's right Lucy. It's better if you also retrieve Zairen, it'll be more quick and easy."

"We'll assist them Lucy… don't worry" Leo and Capricorn smiled at her assuringly.

"You guys…" she sighed, smirked then nodded "One tip. He's a stealing re-equipping mage." Then she dashed off leaving the two.

'**Damn'**

Lucy flew to see Natsu being carried by Happy and Lisanna flapping with Shima flying in the sky. He had burning wings that grew furiously with every flap.

'_Princess Lucy. May I know the name of that dragon slayer?_' she heard his voice again.

'_Natsu Dragneel, the son of Igneel_' she thought.

'_Oh… so this is the son of that red scaled lizard…_' Lucy heard a chuckle. '_May I exit my realm princess?_'

'_Do you wish to?_'

And light covered the spirit mage. In a blink of an eye, there was a floating man at Lucy's age holding the girl bridal style.

He was grinning a toothy grin that showed his fangs. He was fully clothed meaning all parts of his body were covered with black and white cloth strips. Though, his mouth was revealed, his eyes were covered with a blindfold. If you look, you might think that he might be a ninja. But, the dragon tail and wings that were white and had black edges might stir your imagination a little further out of the world.

Shima's face grew darker "Isn't it a little unfair? It's 4 against one."

The dragon-winged man waved a hand at Lucy's back that gave her dragon wings only smaller than the ones she used a while back before advancing toward the enemy "Aren't you a little too naïve?" with a thumb on his chest he smirked "I'll be your only opponent."

Again, a fight ensued with Zairen still in Shima's arms.

Natsu got annoyed not being able to use his bones and muscles "Happy! I want in! Fly me to those guys!"

So, the blue neko sprinted "Aye sir!"

"Idiot! Don't!" but Lucy's plea was too late. Shima had kicked Draco to give him enough time to lift a gun and shoot at Natsu.

"Natsu!" the take-over mage screamed and flew to him.

Bright light devoured everything and before the pink-haired baka knew it, the fired thing transported behind him, scattered and all directed to Lisanna.

He turned "Lisanna! Look out!"

She could only scream and cross her arms/wings/armwings/idon'treallyknowwhattocallthem to cover herself.

Blood… Blood was everywhere.

"LISANNA!"

That was when Natsu noticed that Drcao had disappeared from fighting Shima but towards Lisanna. Maybe… he was wrong…

**Blood… blood was everywhere…**

_:3 Sneak PEEK!_

"_I knew- *hah* -that- *hah* -you were a stupid" rough uneven breaths tickled my ear "But… I never thought-" I heard a cough and felt liquid on my back "-you'd be stupid enough- *hah* -to just let that hit you"_

_Arms slowly weakened and wavered, unwrapping themselves from my shivering body, what happened?_

**What happened?**

Kah! So! Whaddaya think? I know! I know! Its kinda not oh I don't know… going anywhere? I guess… yeah, many things are driving me crazy right now. Please understand!

Also, I didn't have time to scan this chapter and just typed and posted. You may pinpoint any wrongs! But I warn you, review any flames and I'll burn you! :3

Oh and by the way! T-rex says 'HI!' to goldenrosetanya! *.grin.*

Press this within five seconds and type your comment!

V


	8. Chapter 8: Damnation of all

**Yoh! Hey guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews!**

**Umm… there's some people asking if I really do have a monkey and the answer is yes, really, I do own a monkey and his name's T-rex. Still doubt that I don't have? I don't care! We move one to the new chapter! E-N-J-O-Y**

**BTW, some people think I'm not a guy. If your basis is **_**some **_**parts of this story, well, I have a really good girl *space* friend that's good at editing stuff even though she isn't part of the fanfiction website! She sometimes throws some parts in my story and I post it! Her name's T-rex**

**Nah! Just joking! Her name's Sam! It's Samantha…**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim what needs disclaiming!**

'**PLEA'**

_The past…_

"_Idiot! Don't!" but Lucy's plea was too late. Shima had kicked Draco to give him enough time to lift a gun and shoot at Natsu._

"_Natsu!" the take-over mage screamed and flew to him. _

_Bright light devoured everything and before the pink-haired baka knew it, the fired thing transported behind him, scattered and all directed to Lisanna._

_He turned "Lisanna! Look out!"_

_She could only scream and cross her arms/wings/armwings/idon'treallyknowwhattocallthem to cover herself._

_Blood… Blood was everywhere._

"_LISANNA!"_

_That was when Natsu noticed that Draco had disappeared from fighting Shima but towards Lisanna. Maybe… he was wrong…_

(**Lisanna POV**)

I knew it was going to end and Natsu wasn't going to reach me. I knew I was going to die again. I saw as the light scattered and directed at me. The only action that registered in my brain was to cross my arms and protect myself. With a scream, I waited as doom came.

I heard as flesh tore. But… when I opened my eyes, I only saw blood.

_Blood… blood was everywhere._

"LISANNA!"

There was blood… though, it wasn't mine. It was from a man in black and white. He coughed blood at the same time the liquid flowing from his wounds increased.

I was about to reach out and help him when the dude suddenly laughed his head out.

I must have been imagining things but I swore that I saw his wounds regenerate until only unscathed flesh was left.

Then, after enjoying his self, he turned to look at the still dazed me "Don't get the wrong ideas… I don't like you and neither does Lucy-hime"

So? Who cares? I was safe and that was all I cared about. I exhaled letting the worries drain out of me.

Then, when I thought that the danger was gone, he froze and even with the blindfold, I could tell his eyes widened, and then he reached out.

I realized that it wasn't over yet.

I peered over my shoulders in time to see the cause of his sudden reaction. There was one last bullet. Everything muted in my mind.

The bullet came closer and I felt the impact… yet felt no pain.

"LUCY-HIME!" the dragon spirit shouted and I returned to reality.

That was when I realized the two arms wrapped around my frame. Something wet started soaking my clothes. Golden hair…

"I knew- *hah* -that- *hah* -you were a stupid" rough uneven breaths tickled my ear "But… I never thought-" I heard a cough and felt liquid on my back "-you'd be stupid enough- *hah* -to just let that hit you"

Arms slowly weakened and wavered, unwrapping themselves from my shivering body… what happened?

Draco caught her and he went to the ground.

_Lucy saved me…_

_She saved me…_

(**Lucy POV**)

I was falling, I knew that… but I knew Draco would come and save me… he always did. It always pissed Loke off. Natsu's right… I'm really weird… what kind of person would reminisce her happy days when she's in the brink of death…

His arms carried me. I could feel it.

The smell of wet wood became stronger and I felt the ground beneath me.

Soft wind came as though someone landed.

I heard them.

'_You!_' it was Draco. '_She saved your life now save hers._'

Strong wind and a loud flapping came to my ear after that.

I opened my eyes to see an animal take-over mage above me.

The girl was crying for no reason at all while trying to rip some cloths off.

"Why did you save me?" her voice croaked.

I chuckled though it caused a painful stab at the stomach "Beats me… guess… I'm crazier than… I… thought" every word was painful as I spoke.

"You didn't answer my question!" her sobs came out louder.

"Like… what Draco said-" I panted "-it wasn't… for you-" my breath came in and out hoarsely "-I just... didn't want… to see… Mira… Elfman… every-" I coughed and tasted blood in my mouth "one… sad… again." I couldn't believe what I'm saying but what the heck!

That was my last breath. Everything dawned and darkened.

(**Normal POV**)

As Natsu went down to check on his allies, Draco rocketed up to Shima.

The spirit they saw a while back was different from what they were seeing now… it was a man made out of yellow light wearing the same white pants Natsu always wore with nothing on top.

His eyes showed nothing but rage and uncontrollable anger.

Down on the ground, the spirit mage awoke and started to spasm in pain. The great deal of magic power Draco was draining out of her was big enough to see visibly.

"I will kill you…" the dragon roared before appearing right infront of the enemy, landing a blow at his face making Shima lose his wings and fall down. His grip on Zairen got loose and he also fell. While they were plummeting down, Draco was on top of Shima continuously beating the crap out of him; each blow stronger and heavier than the one before.

10 meters before they reached the ground, Draco flew up and made one final blow lifting his arms in the air. Slowly, light circled around it and formed a large ball of light.

Below, Lucy's spasms became more dreadful to the point that she was screaming her throat out and bending furiously.

"Dra-a-co" she muttered in pain "P-please… stop"

The bright ball disappeared from Draco's hands and he snapped out of his rage.

The man on the ground grinned and a large magic circle formed infront of him.

"What the-?"

"Too late Draco" the glowing black circle moved up to Draco.

The spirit realized this was no ordinary magic circle. By the looks of it… it was-

"Back to the depths of the wide night! Stars of the dragon return and ignite! Never to return to anyone's sight!"

_Force Closure… _a closure that was forever.

"Lucy-hime!"

Lucy's spasms slowly wavered. Her pouch shone or more specifically, Draco's key shined like the star as it started to crack.

The wounded mage heard him and tried to move.

"Don't!" Lisanna held her down.

The mage was determined to be with her spirit but even with such determination… her body wasn't cooperating much. She could only lift her hand and reach out to the approaching spirit with a large magic circle behind.

"Dra-co…" Lucy muttered.

Draco flew to Lucy at the speed of light and saw her hand reaching out to him. However… even before he was able to reach even just the barest of her finger tips…

…a large black hole appeared at his back then… _devoured him._

She felt and heard the key on her waist shatter and disappear. Gold orbs widened and somehow, she was able to find the strength to remove Lisanna's grip and crawl to where Draco had been consumed.

_Nothing… _but a single scale… eyes started to water. She held it close to her chest.

Then, a pair of shoes landed infront of her. She looked up, it was a bloody Shima.

"I'm sorry… Lucy" throwing a purple stone up, it started teleporting him and Zairen out of her sight.

"YOU BASTARD!" Natsu screamed and ran with a flaming fist to Shima's direction.

Again, like a helpless child who could do nothing but to reach out her hand and grasp the unreachable… she tried to get Zairen.

_They disappeared._

Flaming fist hit nothing but air "Damn! They got away!"

Nothing was left… "Nooo!"

**-Faults-**

"This is your entire goddamn fault!" the blond mage screamed at the take-over mage back at their camp.

Natsu had to knock her out just to get Lucy to stop tracking the enemies, considering how badly she was wounded and the magic that was drained out of her. Gray and Erza came to them not too long after saying that after their opponent suddenly disappeared, Capricorn and Leo had hurriedly ran off to where Lucy was but had also disappeared. Now, right after Lucy woke up, she dashed to Lisanna and lifted her collar.

"My fault?! How could this be my fault?!" Lisanna shouted back not wanting to take the blame.

"If you weren't so damn freaking D.I.D (**A/n: Umm… for those who don't know: DID stands for Damsel In Distress**) I would've gotten his throat and Zairen and Draco would be here now!" she growled.

The girl rolled her eyes and said sarcastically "Wow! Now that explains everything!"

"And that's why you're a DID! You're so freakin stupid to not even get my point! What kind of idiot would just float there when she knows bullets are approaching?!"

"Enough!" yes, the Great Erza separated the two.

But, Lucy wasn't one to be afraid even by that kind of tone Erza usually used during the call of discipline "Don't you dare enough me?!" she growled at her.

The other mages and the cat froze. Did Lucy just growl at…? Erza? _The_ Erza?

"And you! Even with the help of 2 spirits and a stripper, you couldn't even defeat Asehi!"

'_Bad idea Lucy_' the others thought and gulped as the atmosphere around them grew thicker by each breath.

The redhead slowly removed her grip on the girl's arm then sighed.

A shock ran through everyone's face except Erza and Lucy.

"Why are you all blaming it all on Lisanna? If you really are that strong then why didn't you use that power to just get Zairen and defeat the two?" Gray said lips in a grim line.

"Because it's her fault and for your information, I was about to if it weren't for these idiots" she hissed and pointed at the couple with silver and pink hair.

"Hey! Why did I become a part of this?" the Salamander complained and stood.

Lucy only shot an irritated look "Forgot already hot shot?" she went infront of him and lifted a finger below his shoulder "Shima fired that gun because you did what he planned you'd do. You got far enough from Lisanna that he knew that you weren't going to reach her once he fired that bullet! Hasn't that registered to your head? Huh?" the finger started poking Natsu "Draco had the situation controlled but nooo! You just had to waltz in at that time and what?! Now! They're gone! Can't understand gone?! It's g-o-n-e!"

Lisanna went between the two and faced the girl "If you'll just get all revved up on blaming us then why the hell did you save me if could've just beated the crap out that-that Shima guy? You're pointing it all at us while screaming the fact that you 'could've' handled the situation! Couldn't you 'handle' the situation without saving me?!"

Silence. Everything was devoured by silence.

Suddenly, pink lips broke to a cold grin "We're you deaf when I told you my reason?" lifting her head up, the amount of pain they saw choked them "I hate you but not your sister. Like I said, a beautiful girl like her shouldn't always cry and bear the grief of losing another sibling… again. But if you're so damned to die and hang yourself, fine." Then there was a flash of seriousness in her eyes "But make sure you're not going to make anyone cry once you've done it"

No one dared to move. Lucy sighed and started heading out, but, passing by Natsu he murmured "Stop being stupid and start taking care of what's precious to you"

Then she announced "You all barely know the pain of losing something precious over and over again. I advise you try and protect what's left in your short lives." And out the mage went.

**-Protect-**

"I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits! Hear I bear a plea! Oh stars who bear the twins! Hear me and lend thy power! Gemini! I infuse with thee!"

Once the light was gone, she was wearing one of those like Gemini's pants that reached above Lucy's knees. She had a sword and the pouch of keys on a thick 2 in leather strap that crossed around her body like the ones on the twins; there was a circle on the middle and her sword and keys were on her hip. She had arm rings on her biceps and wrists on both hands, which were covered in bandages, that had the sign of Gemini on it. She wore a sleeveless fitted blue shirt that went around her neck to her hip. Her hair hang loosely and a little wavy.

'_Pu-ruu pu-uru.' _Both spirit spoke_ 'What can we do-' _said Gemi_ '-for-you Lucy-sama?_' said Mini. She heard the two in her head.

"Gemini…" she spoke "Ezell please"

Bright light covered her body and soon as it dispersed, a cloaked human figure stood where she had been.

Okay, so that none will be confused, when Lucy infuses with Gemini, she can ask them to turn her into her requested thing/person as long as that person/thing's face is stored in her memories even without the body. Lucy doesn't have to remember since as said over there, 'as long as it's stored in her memories'

Silence

'_AAAAHHH!_' light went out of the girl's chest and flew like a meteor. Lucy advanced into the thick forest still that person she transformed into.

-**LOSE WHAT'S GONE**-

"Ugh! Why does she have to be a bitch?! I mean come one! Sure she saved my ass but that doesn't give her the right to blame me for everything! Right Natsu?!" the silver-haired mage complained about 5 seconds after Lucy left.

The boy didn't even look her and kept his arms cross looking down.

Lisanna pouted and sat down beside Natsu.

"You don't have the right to complain either. From what I heard about what you told us, she has a point." Gray muttered.

The take-over mage only rolled her eyes at him which by the way caused a vein to pop out of Gray's forehead. Then, he murmured to himself "I'm starting to get a hang of what Lucy must be feeling around this person."

"I said enough of this blaming!" Titania spoke up "You have said all you want so can we now direct our undivided attention to the matter in hand?!"

No one spoke.

The redhead nodded "Good."

But, "Wait!" Natsu raised a hand "What about Lucy?"

Lisanna wrapped her arms around his right arm "Don't worry Natsu, we're enough. We don't need her and she herself said that she didn't need any of us."

Then, for the very first time in Lisanna's life, she received a sharp glare from Natsu. The glare she only saw whenever he looked at someone who had hurt his nakama "We don't need her? You couldn't even survive without her during that fight and now you're saying we don't need her?! Erza even told us that without Leo and goat guy they wouldn't have scratched the guy! How could anyone think that we don't need her?! Admit it Lisanna! We need her!" he was now standing infront of her yelling at her face.

She also stood up so that they were face to face with Natsu looking down a little to see her face "What's wrong with you?! The only reason we couldn't beat them was because all 4 of us weren't together! We don't need a bitch like her-"

The look Natsu gave her was so terrifying it shut her up "Don't you dare… speak about her like that… as if you knew her…" another first time, he growled at her. "She took a god damn bullet for you for crying out loud! And now you're calling her a female dog!" (**A/n: wow Natsu… I never knew you knew the meaning of bitch -_-**)

Lisanna was now in the verge of tears "And you do?! Why do you keep defending her?! Why are you shouting at me as if she's so important?! Natsu, I'm your girlfriend not her!"

Without even a hint of hesitation, he retorted "Then maybe I should break up with you."

SLAP!

Tears fell down from blue eyes "I don't even know you anymore…" the mage walked out the tent and left an unbreathable atmosphere behind her.

After some moments, Erza said "Let's let the 2 cool off first before we start strategizing." She looked at where the two had left "Natsu's very right… We need her."

Behind, with still a red cheek, his fist clenched and unclenched with ununderstandable emotions swarming inside him.

Maybe… if even for one night, all will be calm then maybe he could settle this. But, it seems that their enemies have no plans on giving them even one single peaceful night because outside as the wolves howled, a blood-curdling scream was heard…

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

**-Gone-**

_Some sneak peek mah friends_

"_Where are they?"_

"_It's no use. You'll never take her back…"_

"_Natsu! Save me!"_

_Amidst it all… what has happened?_

**-Confusion-**

**YEESSHH! I have finished! Thank you all!**

**REVIEW ALL!**


	9. Chapter 9: Vanishing

**AWU! AWU! Raikan's story haz reached 100+ reviews thanks to all of you mah pipz! Really, thanks… I gotta say, I never believed that one of my first stories would ever reach that number of reviews… y'all proved me wrong and I give a hundred thanks to all of you in return!**

**Virtual bananas for everyone! AWU! AWU!**

**For being awesome readers, I'm gonna give all of ya the best that I can provide in making this story!**

**!AWU! !AWU!**

**Oh! And by the way! Spoiler alert! Not completely: NaLi is NOT entirely removed in this story! Mwahahaha! That doesn't mean I'm a fan of it… just you wait and see...**

'**Desperation'**

'_AAAHHHH!_'

The 3 ran outside with Natsu the first one to see what had caused such deafening scream.

"NATSU! Save me!" Lisanna begged with tears flowing from her fear-filled eyes all the while clawing the ground for anything to hold.

The team was disturbed by what they saw. The ash-haired girl was being dragged by a shadow towards the dark forest. Natsu couldn't even detect any scent on anyone near casting such shadow.

He ran to her and with a jump, he got hold of Lisanna's arm.

The girl cried "Natsu!"

Her tears stabbed him. "Hold on Lisanna!" and he tried pulling her. Gray and Erza came after with the ice alchemist grabbing the other arm and Titania going at her back to check if she could stop what sorcery was taking her away with such force.

She cried louder as she felt the pain as though she was about to be ripped into two.

Then, the boys noticed that they too were being dragged.

"ERZA!" screamed Gray.

"I'm working on it!" she growled in response but it was hard. How could she destroy something that she couldn't touch? Suddenly, something flashed in her mind. Don't shadows disappear when you near a light on it?

But as she was about to do her plan, the shadow pulled harder, as if sensing her idea, and caused them to get dragged nearer the forest and soon as they were about to enter the woods, a large black hole had appeared.

The two managed to stop the shadow from pulling but Lisanna's body was already halfway through, now, she was scared as shit.

"Natsu!" she screamed.

It was amazing how she was able to endure being pulled from her arms and feet up until now but sure enough that she was feeling the agony.

They continued to pull her yet were not able to even move her. Opposite sides didn't give up on getting the girl.

It was faint but the dragon slayer heard it. It came from the other side of the black hole… the soft voice saying '_Sagittarius… please…_'

Then, something glowed from different points of the black hole. The redhead ran to the two and tackled them upon realizing what it was, which caused the two to let go of Lisanna.

"Erza! What the hell?!" the salamander growled at what she had done. They were gonna lose another comrade and he wasn't taking that chance.

In a blink of an eye, dark arrows shot right out of the black hole and went to the 3 mages. Erza who had one by his collar and the other on his neck, jumped up and the arrows went to the ground.

Gray saw and said "I-Isn't that Lucy's horsey thing's arrows?" and they too saw on the arrows as it disappeared into nothingness, the sign of Sagittarius.

Lisanna was now slowly… being dragged into the hole. Natsu ran to her but was confused on what reality was hitting him.

Again, something glowed from different points of the black hole and shot right at him. Natsu dodged but still got scraped.

"Natsu!" she screamed before the hole devoured her head, leaving her arms reaching out to her love.

He too did the same and got hold of what was left of her fingertips then slowly… it slipped off no matter how hard he tried to grab hold and pull.

The black hole disappeared.

Natsu clenched his teeth and punched the ground

'**Vanishing Comrades and the Return of them'**

The 3 sat there without any idea on what to do next.

The pink-haired boy let out a deep sigh still clenching his fist. He wanted oh so badly to go after Lisanna, but, how? That was the question. Another thing was that he needed his comrades on taking the enemies on. After all, he did see their strength and he knew that if he wanted to get the girl faster, he needed someone some help and even if it makes him mentally puke, he was going to admit… 'Even Gray…' *hurl*

Erza looked around "Why were Sagittarius' arrows fired at us? And, where is Lucy?" she asked.

But, what she received were two shrugs.

She sighed then suddenly held her guard up and faced the tent's entrance.

The two noticed and tensed up as they saw a creature's shadow approach.

It stopped right outside the tent and slowly entered to reveal its true identity…

'**Hatred and Hated'**

Lisanna groaned soon as she hit the rocky floor.

SLAM! Went the iron doors. She struggled to release her hands from being tied yet failed. As she did, the ropes glowed and the girl recognized it as one of those that suppresses any kind of magic.

"Not only that… I can also inflict pain on you whenever I please to do so…" a voice came from the empty halls. It was owned by a girl…

She tried putting up a brave front "Who are you?! Show yourself!"

The voice chuckled.

In a blink of an eye, she crumpled to the floor feeling a large amount of electricity flow in her body electrocuting every part of her cell. When foam started gushing out her mouth and her eyes started moving up, the electrocution stopped. She fell unconscious.

A cloaked figure went behind the iron bars watching her with an evil grin plastered on her face "Tsk… too bad I can't kill you." she bent down on her knees and the grin got wider "You see… that's a special type of rope made only for the purpose of torturing people. You're just the lucky masochist were testing it on. Any type of torture we inflict on you through any function of the rope will not kill you. It's one of its properties. But, you feel pain… lots and lots of it! Lovely thing… isn't it?"

Then, a blonde girl entered the halls. Her foot bare and cloak tattered, she went to the enjoying sadist "He asks for your presence Terra…"

Gold eyes pierced through the poker-faced girl and she sighed "Just when I started having fun…" Terra stood up and handed the remote kind of thing to the blonde woman "Guess you can test the new equipment for me newbie." And with that said she left.

The blonde girl looked at what was given to her then at the girl lying on the cold dirty floor in the cell. "You really are an idiot…"

**Confused of Confusion**

A cloaked little person came in. If you base the age on its height, one may say he's a 6 year old.

But, this only raised the tension in their wary bodies.

Erza lifted her sword and pointed it to the invader. "Who are you?" 6-year-old or not, she wasn't going to give any chances for their enemies to make any kind of move on them.

The boy smirked and removed his hood then revealed a shoulder-length night sky's hair with whitest snows high lights and red eyes that gleamed with what seemed nothing of good intention. "Of who am I is no importance to any of you… but, I am here as neither an acquaintance-" that caused Erza's sword to inch a little neared at him but he continued "-nor a foe."

"How can a man let a band of people who are ready to rip off head of those strangers that are sure to not bring any good, to trust him of what he says?" she asked still unconvinced.

"Knowing my name will bring no good at retrieving your friends."

That raised a scarlet brow. "Friend_s_ you say"

That earned a confused look from the boy. Then, after thinking about any possible way they did not know of what his mouth spoke of he chuckled "Don't tell you haven't noticed?"

Erza completely removed her sword from his throat… '_Friends_' it hit her "Don't tell me… Lucy…"

BAM! The boy felt pain on his back soon as Titania slammed him to the wall "Who and what are you? Where is Lucy now? How do you know her? And, answer before I cut multiple wounds on you then submerge you continuously on alcohol while tearing your limbs one by one till all that's left of you is your head and body." She threatened to the point that even Gray and Natsu trembled by the heavy dead-serious tone it weighed.

He grinned a devious one "I am no one. And I repeat, I am neither friend nor foe. The reason I am here standing infront of you today is because I am a comrade known to Lucy Heartfilia. I sensed her presence near yet so not a single sign of her existence. I thought something might have happened to her. I just didn't expect this…" he lifted his arm and held onto Erza's wrist that was on the hand holding him against the wall. "Though I will tell you this, my knowledge can help you gain strength and the ability to defeat your enemies."

Gray scoffed "A kid? Really?"

That earned him a glare "You know what they say… never judge a book through its cover…"

Then all of a sudden,

…

Erza got thrown out of the tent after crashing onto the wall opposite the boy.

"Got any more questions?" he asked bending his knuckles.

"**What the FOO?!"**

Lisanna regained conscience and remembered what had happened to her.

"Damn that bitch!" she cursed and tried removing her ties but then gave up after completely knocking it in her mind that it was hopeless.

She sighed and slumped on the wall. Muttering and cursing some words for almost an hour nearly drained what was left in her energy.

"Oh Natsu… please come for me…" the girl prayed.

*hik* *hik*

Her eyes shot open "What the-?" then she turned her head to where the sound came from. She gasped in horror.

There under the moon's light near her cell, she could see, a naked blonde girl with a chain around her neck and bruises all over her body.

"Um… are you okay?" she must not have heard him in her whole cussing. But, what a stupid question.

The girl suddenly flinched when she spoke then her trembling worsened. Her frail arm wrapped around her fragile body then she screamed "Please don't hurt me!"

Lisanna felt a pang of pity towards the girl. She had never seen anyone with this kind of fear ever in her life. And with that said, even how much she wanted to comfort the girl, she couldn't think of any ways to do so.

"I won't don't worry!" the take-over mage tried assuring her "Um… by the way… what's your name?"

The girl's trembling lessened then slowly, she turned around.

The mage froze.

Not only because Blondie was crying blood, not only because her face was exactly the same as a certain blonde had she known, but mostly because she said "Lu-… cy"

**Train to Perfection**

For the next 3 weeks, he trained them. With the only info they knew of their enemies they trained. It was hell but they knew they needed it. He was kid but he knew what to teach them. He was still a stranger but he was a friend of Lucy and they knew that Lucy knew how to pick their friends. They still didn't know his name but that wasn't a priority for now.

'_Be stronger…_' they told themselves every day and he could see it in their eyes… in their hearts… then he knew; they were going to be stronger. But, what bothered him was… if it was enough… enough to battle the unexpected and the strong. Looking at them now, he didn't know.

One night, while watching the stars, Natsu came to him.

"When will our training end?"

"Patience little grasshopper."

His fist clenched "I don't have that enough patience stored in me."

He sighed "Can you think of any reason why the enemies aren't attacking yet? After all, they have the advantage in numbers. They could've easily finished you off."

The pink-haired boy didn't answer.

"They might be preparing for something. I don't know what it is though. Either that or they think y'all aren't enough to be even considered as a threat to them." he muttered and started stalking off somewhere.

Natsu watched him and thought of how Lucy could've handled everything like this in her own. Pirates, amazons, monsters, a whole village, that little dude that acted like someone who was older than they were, and lastly, those spawns of evil.

Not far from where he went, the boy lifted his head up as he saw a familiar figure leaning on the tree.

"Oro…" he greeted as he passed by the pirate.

"It must be hard for you…" Oro walked to his side "…not going after Cap'n even though her situation's worse than pirates being attacked by krakens."

The boy sighed "If I ever want to save her, I need some people distracting that bastard Ezell's henchmen." He turned his head towards Oro "And you? Why are you sending a projection of yourself here?"

He grimaced "You have to hurry up… I have a bad feeling about this and you know that my feelings are all pretty much accurate and precise."

"Oro…" the boy smirked at him "Do you really doubt the awesomeness of Lucy's spirits that much?"

**!Hakuna Matata!**

**Yesshhh!**

**so whaddaya think? Leave all your thoughts below!**

_Sneak a peek on the next chapter…_

"_You are all ready…"_

"_It's another version of the r-system"_

"_What the hell's going on?!"_


	10. Chapter 10: The Pentagon

.RAIKAN HERE.

So.. after reading all yer reviews… well… I thought you got the supposed to be confusion part.. but anyway, I'll just try and emphasize 'em here so ENJOY!

:…:

_Back in chapter 9_

_The mage froze._

_Not only because Blondie was crying blood, not only because her face was exactly the same as a certain blonde had she known, but mostly because she said "Lu-… cy"_

"_When will our training end?"_

"_Patience little grasshopper."_

_His fist clenched "I don't have that enough patience stored in me."_

"_Oro…" the boy smirked at him "Do you really doubt the awesomeness of Lucy's spirits that much?"_

**Triple or nothing**

"You are all ready…" he told them "…for battle."

And then there they stood in the wide clearing, ready, prepared and fearless. Nothing was left in their mind but the thought of saving their nakama. Everything… for their nakama.

"What do you want little boy?!" a booming voice suddenly echoed around them but wasn't even enough to make the mages twitch. They kept their cool and let their nameless trainer handle what was in need of handling.

The said boy smirked and said back "I'm here to make a negotiation."

There was a deep mocking chuckle before a reply "And do you think I would agree?"

"Of course…" he said with words overflowing with self-confidence "You _do _need great magic power to accomplish your goal right?"

When the voice didn't retort back, the team knew the boy was right… they just couldn't understand how he knew.

"We're listening…"

Then without further adieu he announced "Pick any of the mages I am with, in exchange for the any of the girls you are holding captive!"

The wind blew… "Why are you making this negotiation and how do you know about our needs?"

"Well… if we take a yes then maybe I'll answer your questions…" he replied with a mocking grin.

The voice growled "Do not take us lightly little boy! Consider yourself lucky that we even answered to your request!"

"You answering is a sign that you really need what I'm offering you…"

Again silence and even before a winning smirk placed on the boy's lips, a different voice came and laughed "You really must be underestimating Lucy Heartfilia's magic capacity. She is connected to a world where magic is overflowing… I know you know that…

…Draco."

'_Draco?_' the question synchronized in the team's mind before their eyes fled on the supposed dead spirit of Lucy who had lost his cool soon as his name was announced to all of them.

"Fuck you Ezell! Damn you and all your minions! You dare lay a finger on my princess and I will kill you here and then I'll kill myself so I can kill you again in hell!" then they were deaf in all of the cursing that followed.

The new voice laughed at what seemed to be in victory and ridicule "There is no need for your colorful words Draco. After all… like you said, I still need magic to complete what needs completing so I am willing to take you on to your negotiation."

The spirit just glared at the forest before it suddenly burned in black flames.

Again, the voice laughed but darker and deeper "Very amusing Draco but we have already fled to another location. Now, now… I have picked my choice and it will be… that pinked-haired boy."

The spirit exhaled in concentration then after regaining his cool asked "Who of the girls?"

"Who else?! The most useless of course! If you hadn't even made this offer, I would've burned her for being quite a little source of magic." They heard him tsk "A magic circle will appear on the middle of the field, go there salamander and the girl will replace you."

Natsu started walking knowing that his questions had to be on hold. It just had to wait if he wanted one of the girls to be safe.

"Now… you're part of the bargain Mr. Dragon Spirit?"

Draco spat at the ground "Ever heard of the archive's granddad?"

The voice gasped "Don't tell me!"

Suddenly, his expression changed and the spirit grinned evilly "Damn right it is!"

A magic circle appeared below Natsu then suddenly like when Shima and Zairen, he teleported.

"You tricked me…"the voice growled.

He chuckled "Finally figured it out?"

And right after the exchange, Lisanna appeared replacing Natsu in the middle of the field, naked, bruised and tortured.

Gray and Erza ran after her before her body hit the ground.

The red-haired mage shook her "Lisanna!"

The rise and fall of her chest indicated that she was still at least alive.

They heard the spirit sigh then put his hands behind his head before starting to walk away.

Gray ran along with Erza with Lisanna on his back as they returned back to their base.

**Cage**

The light around him disappeared then he found himself standing inside a cage.

"Ready for torture pretty boy?" he heard a familiar voice echo through the walls. It sounded sad, flat and had no life at all. And for some reason, a pang of regret stabbed him.

When he turned around, he couldn't believe a single thing of what his eyes saw.

**Retrieve**

The two mages and a battered one tried running after the spirit as he headed towards their base. Upon reaching the said place…

"Yo!" the pirate's second in command greeted.

"O-Oro?!" their mouths fell. "How the hell did you get here?"

"By boat… duh…" he spoke a matter-of-fatly "I've returned to do some job a certain someone asked me to" he chuckled.

The spirit ignored them then asked the pirate "Have you done your homework?"

Oro nodded and with a snap of his fingers, golden window like things surrounded them and before they knew it, they were standing in what seemed to be a white room filled with monitors.

Images and symbols which the team could not understand at all filled the transparent monitors until one showed something like a map, then another showed a group of 5 people, and then another portrayed a large magic circle above the sky over the island that they were standing on.

"What is this?" they could only mutter.

"This is Archive's granddad as what you have heard from Draco here. You see, the older the archive, the better data collection, processing and other words that you may not understand. It tells me everything I want from just by knowing an image of the person, place or thing, or having anything from it or that person like a hair sample or something. This magic also carries every information from any kind of literary from what was written on the first paper ever used to the latest made until now. Now…" just by typing and moving monitors he clicked one button then a wide screen replaced all of them.

A large picture covered every inch of it. It was 5 people of which two they recognized "These are your enemies: Shima, the fire alchemist, Asehi, the re-equipper-slash-stealer, Hesper, unknown, Terra, unknown, and lastly, the head of all of them, Ezell, the beast. All of which cap'n had already encountered."

Beside the smirking Shima was a golden-highlighted red hair that was also in red that had her arms wrapped around Shima's. While the one beside the poker-faced Asehi was a gothic Lolita with black eyes and black hair; she wore a sadistic grin. But, the one on the middle was cloaked and was large. They couldn't see him.

"Based on the magic they used, the background sounds, and the magic concentration during your negotiation." He typed and what replaced the monitor was a wide clearing with nothing but grass, it was where they did the negotiation. "This is where they are…"

The ice alchemist who had laid the unconscious mage down as Erza treated her, scoffed "Where exactly?"

But the archive didn't even bother to bother "Looks can be deceiving can it?" he spread his arms and the room changed exactly into the clearing. "Let me give you a little tour."

The pirate walked but as he did, they followed even without moving "Don't worry, this is just what the archive told me and it's what I'm just showing you. Since I'm the one using the magic, when I walk, it's as if you are all tied to me. That's why the surrounding is moving." He walked to the east part of the clearing where they saw a large tree. Oro jumped from root to root until they saw a human-sized hole.

They entered and deep down they went like being Alice going to Wonderland but where they were was not even close to wonderland. It was dark and spooky.

Suddenly, Oro screamed and clutched his head. Then, before they knew it, the room they were in shattered like glass and disappeared. They found themselves back in the camp.

Draco ran to Oro and removed the necklace around his neck. The pirate puke blood and rashly breathed air.

"What's the matter?" Erza asked after treating Lisanna and going to them.

Draco only shook his head "His systems overloaded. His magic is as deadly as it is great at information gathering. That's why Lucy never wanted him to use it as much as possible. After all, the greater the magic, the greater side effect it has on the body. Unfortunately for Oro, it's his health."

"I'm- all right- Draco." The pirate coughed then inhaled "Someone seemed to cut me off."

The spirit grimaced and growled "Ezell. You did well Oro. Now rest and wait for the princess since I know she'll give you a word or two… or maybe some slapping or probably worse hitting." He helped the Archive lay down.

Oro only rolled his eyes "Not helping Draco…" he yawned "…please… save her… before- aaah! –it's done…" with his voice slowly withering, he went to sleep.

"Now Draco…" Erza started rather in a demanding tone "Care to explain why you're alive and a 6-year-old? And what does this pirate mean by 'before it's done'?"

Draco only looked at her solemnly then at his hands. "I was able to fuse a piece of myself to Lucy-hime from the scale I left before I got transported. When she fused with Gemini, something happened and Mini was thrown out of her body including me. Realizing this, Mini transformed and thus concluding to me. It was rather a gamble, but I was powerful enough to supply the needed magic. Mini gave me a body that I control using my magic. That's all there is to it. And, it's a 6-year-old's since Gemi isn't with him."

"So you're saying a spirit fused with another spirit?" she asked.

"Yes and to be more specific. A powerful spirit fused another spirit who had the ability to transform into a body." With that, he walked outside.

"Where do you think you're going?" Erza demanded clearly seeing his intentions of leaving them.

"Isn't it obvious?" he smirked at her "Someone feels like murdering tonight…"

**GamBle**

"L-lucy?" Natsu's eyes gleamed with joy soon as he saw the busty blond standing infront of him, ignoring the fact that her eyes were quite a deadly shade of red and gold.

He stood up and ran after her but something suddenly threw him off making him hit the dungeon wall. Sitting up, he complained "What the hell?" then he felt something go on top on his body.

When he looked up, it was Lucy sitting on his belly.

And before you get any thoughts, she punched him on the face, so strong it made the floor crack.

Being Natsu, his brain couldn't figure out what was going on. And then before another punch landed on his face, some screamed "Enough Lucy 3!"

**Too many Lucys**

"Did you think that we'll let you have all the fun?" Gray crossed his arms on his bare chest.

The spirit just let out a cold smile "No… I'm just expecting you to get other people to enjoy the party…"

**Real Her**

Natsu woke up (_again_) from his unconscious state and (_again_) saw Lucy standing across the fire. But this time, he was more cautious.

"You're awake…" she sounded a little happy. That relieved a part of him.

Sitting up, he looked at her suspiciously. "Weren't you just beating me up a while ago?"

The Lucy he was talking to now, was Lucy that looked a lot more of the Lucy he first met laughed "Why? Do you want me to do that again?"

"N-no thanks…" he shivered at the thought. He had never seen that side of Lucy before. It was as if she hated him so much that she'd make him dead meat without any hesitations whatsoever.

"You know Natsu…" that snapped him out of his thoughts.

He looked at her.

"You might not understand this… but… I'm not the one who beat you up."

Natsu's mouth just went down the ground.

The girl giggled and smiled at him warmly. It melted his insides. When was the last time that he ever felt this way before? Back in the days when she smiled at him?

"You never change? Do you?" she sighed "Did you know that emotions affect our magic in a level we never thought existed? And that when you increase that state of emotion, imagine how much magic power can you release from within you?"

"My name is Natsu…" he declared "And I don't know what you are talking about."

She smiled again "Of course you are. But Natsu, please don't abuse your rights to be stupid and understand for once. The one who beat you up wasn't me. It was a different me. A 'me' that's bent to killing you…"

**Waaaaaatttt?**

And so, after the two called for reinforcements, they marched towards what Oro convinced them as their enemy's hiding place. What awaited them was a very bored Shima.

Gray stepped forward "I'll take him…"

His other two companions nodded at him and jumped down the hole.

They ran for about hours when they reached a large hall. Asehi welcomed them.

"His mine Draco." Erza glared menacingly at the person leaning down the center pillar.

The spirit didn't even wait for her say it and went on his way to find the princess. But, what awaited next… ruined his plans.

"I'm sorry Draco. But we aren't allowed to let go any further than this." A forced voice spoke up and from the emerged… a pained Leo and Capricorn.

**Find and Kill**

Natsu didn't want to think about anything right now, he never did. But right now, the girl's statement forced him to do so.

"I still don't get it…" he groaned and gave up.

"I'm not expecting you to-"

"Lucy 2!" someone screamed in a quite a pirate-y accent.

Natsu looked up.

There standing in her pirate glory was a pirate Lucy. With the eye patch, boots that reached her knees, long sleeved white blouse with a brown vest on top and pirate hat.

'_Brain overload. Shut down._' And with that, he fell to the ground unconscious again.

"That pink sea urchin ain't got no strength to do any work. We should've let'em be killed by Lucy 3." The pirate Lucy sat down beside the normal Lucy and sighed.

"We're taking too much time. We have to find the main body." The normal Lucy muttered.

All of a sudden… Natsu sat up. "OKAY!" he screamed "My brain's ready to understand your explanation."

"Oh Natsu… you're awake." The normal Lucy smiled went infront of the boy "Listen Natsu, I want your brain to understand every word I am about to tell you. Okay?"

He nodded.

"Me… the normal Lucy and her…" she pointed at pirate Lucy "is a pirate version of Lucy. We-" she waved her pointing finger at both of them "-are parts of the original Lucy."

His face was still blank.

She sighed but continued "The 'original' Lucy is our main body. We are different parts of her. Ezell wanted on part of her but couldn't risk that part of her to be influenced by the other parts, so, he decided to extract each one of us and separate as to different bodies. I am the Lucy which you met in Hargeon. She is the Lucy that became a pirate captain."

"All in all, there are 4 bodies right now, excluding the main body. The weak one, the pirate-slash-amazon-slash-monster princess, me, and the one who was beating you hard a while back."

"Wait! What do you mean, 'the weak one' and which part of Lucy would torture?" he asked. "I kinda understood _some_, at least the part where there are different Lucy's"

"Good. That intel is enough." Suddenly, her face became solemn "Natsu, there are many things that Lucy fears. You, of all people, made it exist. And because of that, a Lucy-who-could-kill existed…"

"W-what did I do?"

"You don't know?" she smiled bitterly "You left her alone Natsu…"

**4(ti's a number) da(ti's a child's word) next(ti's I do not know) chapter(ti's something you must expect)**

"… _defeat us Draco…"_

"_This is what you did to her Natsu…"_

"_Have you ever lost someone so important to you, you'd die if they disappear?!"_


	11. Chapter 11: Of Lies and Truths

_In the past chapters…_

_Lucy was left all alone to deal with herself as she was replaced in the strongest team aka team Natsu by Lisanna. But, it was weird why Natsu himself asked her to do that since it was not like him. Continuing on, on one of Lucy's mission, she failed to save a village except for a single child. Thanks to Gajeel and Levy, they were able to take her back to the guild for recovery. During her confinement and being banned on missions, she watches as team Natsu lives on their lives as if she didn't even exists._

_Suddenly, a request came up involving a dark guild Lucy handled in her past mission. Here, Makarov decides to assign Team Natsu and Lucy. During their journey, they discover much of what Lucy had been up to without them. Somehow, they slowly come to their senses. During the evacuation, they fought Shima and Asehi. Unfortunately, due to Natsu's carelessness, Zairen was kidnapped and Draco was sucked into a world where no spirit has escaped._

_The team fought and Lucy walked out but something happened after she transformed into Ezell and Mini was kicked out of Lucy's body during the fusion. Lisanna was abducted. _

'**Chapter 10'**

_A kid suddenly appeared and trained what was left of Team Natsu. Then, they made a negotiation with the dark guild. During the conversations, they found out that the little boy was in fact, Draco using Mini's power to create a body. They exchanged Lisanna with Natsu. Then, with the help of Oro's magic power, they found out about whom they were fighting and where they were hiding._

_Upon their attack, Gray decided to kick Shima's butt, Erza wanted to fight and destroy Asehi and lastly, Draco met up with some spirits._

_On the other hand, Natsu met up with many Lucys._

_It seems that to extract the hateful Lucy, Ezell decided to divide Lucy. But since, they were all still Lucy; __**each one can affect the emotion of the other**__, which is why the non-evil Lucys decided to run away._

**Lucy's explanation on what was done to them:**

**Main Lucy**

**l**

**v**

**Divided and turned to:**

**Weak Lucy- **(weak; took all the pain and suffering Lucy had felt through her whole life)

**Cheerful Lucy- **the Lucy that Natsu met in Hargeon;(has no magic power; took all the emotions of joy and wonder)

**Hateful Lucy- **the Lucy that tortured Natsu and is now working for Ezell (took all the anger and resentment; has the magic power and most of the intelligence)

**Pirate Lucy- **the Lucy that became a pirate, amazon, monster princess, village savior, etc. (no magic power; got all the strength; feels no emotion)

**Chapter 11**

"What do you mean left her alone?!" he was furious for being blamed "I just asked her to… to…" then suddenly his head was full of things he couldn't understand… why had he really wanted her out? Lisanna? Yeah… he remembered it all. "But… I just wanted Lisanna-"

But he was cut off by Pirate Lucy "You're the closest nakama she had you selfish pink urchin. You're the one who knew her more than anyone. She felt like a replacement since you left her for Lisanna ya jerk."

No one spoke after that. Natsu seemed troubled and guilty. The two girls just looked away not daring to care for what he felt. Just as Cheerful Lucy said, the emotion of one Lucy affects the other bodies.

"Enough…" Cheerful Lucy sighed "Let's just handle the matter at hand."

Natsu was finally able to swallow the lump in his throat "Wait…" he thought then spoke "If there are 2 of you here with me and 1 is rampaging out their somewhere… …then where is the other Lucy? And where is the main body?"

The 2 Lucys looked at each other.

"No one knows where the main body is. The other Lucy…" Cheerful Lucy aka Lucy 2 frowned "She… became an outlet for Lucy 3's anger. So when she felt like killing someone or torturing them, she'd go to Lucy 1 and well… vent every known kind of torture on her. We didn't know where she was taken that's why we couldn't escape with her."

The pirate Lucy aka Lucy 4 snorted "We have to find the main body fast. It won't be long till they'll kill Lucy 1."

"Why?" the dragon slayer questioned further.

"Unfortunately, when you kill the main body, we all become independent bodies and if we do become independent bodies, there will be no hope of uniting us into one Lucy ever again." Lucy 4 answered "But, killing one Lucy… let say, for example me, if anyone kills me and they are able to unite all the bodies after that, Lucy will lose all memory of becoming a pirate and all those other adventures. She'll even lose her strength. Her Lucy kick won't be painful and strong anymore."

"So… if any of you gets killed and Lucy gets back into only one Lucy, she'll lose the qualities divided to all of you." Finally, he understood something. Suddenly, he smiled as if getting an idea that would save the world from poverty "Then… wouldn't lose Lucy 1 be an advantage for Lucy since that Lucy took all the pain and regret Lucy had in her whole life?"

Lucy 2 just frowned "Natsu… if Lucy lost all memory of pain and regret, she'll also forget what she learned from all of it. There's also a possibility that if the 1st most painful memory that she had be erased, all including of what came after it will also be erased. And, I strongly believed that it was the time she lost her mother. Now, imagine if she still believed mama was alive. She would forget about everything that came after mama's death… including Fairy tail. Natsu, it's hard to live a life of not knowing how people suddenly disappeared in your life when the last thing you knew was that they were alive."

Natsu was starting to blame himself for asking such stupid questions.

He breathed then asked "Then, what happened to your eyes? And why did Ezell divide you again? And who is he anyway?"

"We don't know what happened to Lucy's eyes. Ezell divided us to gain the wrathful Lucy who hated. I'll repeat Natsu, okay? One way to release your magic power is by the emotion you feel. Anger and wrath are emotions that can allow a mage to give off all of his magic power… sometimes, over the limit. That is if… that anger and wrath isn't affected by memories and the other emotions it may trigger. Ezell needs only magic power, that's why the only solution to extract the Lucy that can feel only resentment and fury from Lucy, that's why he separated us." Lucy 2 answered.

Lucy 4 continued staying alert on their surrounding area "But, he needed only Lucy 3; the one who took all the wrath and anger. The only solution now then, is either killing the other 3 Lucys or kill the main body. Ezell is the leader of a dark guild who is bent on doing evil. That's all we can say."

-Gray and Shima-

"ICE MAKE! LANCE!"

"FIRE MAKE! SHIELD! SECRET ART! FIRE SWORD!"

"ICE MAKE! SWORD!"

And with that, they clashed swords of opposite elements. Ice and water.

"Fire make magic… is it?" Gray grinned at him.

The mage simply smirked back "Got a problem with it. You have to… since I'm melting your so-called unmeltable ice." As he said, Gray's sword did start to melt.

"What the-?!" he backed out and when Gray looked, all that was left of his sword was the handle.

Without noticing it, Shima attacked and kicked him. He crashed to a wall and went through it.

Gray coughed blood and tried to stand up "Just-… what are you trying-… to achieve?" he asked in between uneven breaths.

"Something that does not concern you!" Shima replied.

He tried hitting Gray yet the ice mage kept dodging it. That was when he noticed that a few miles away from him was an opening. From what he heard outside, it was a cliff.

They fought and fought. Fire clashing with ice and ice clashing with fire.

Then they separated. Suddenly, Shima vomited blood. "Shit…" he cursed.

Gray saw all of it with wide eyes.

Shima slowly regained posture and lifted his sword. Gray saw something change in the mage. He looked like as if he was going to lose something important anytime soon.

"I… need…" he wheezed "…more… time!" with that, he screamed and out came a thousand flaming blades that went straight to Gray.

Yet the ice mage lifted both arms and opened his palms. "Ice make! SHIELD!" and layers of eyes was released which took the every blade.

But that wasn't enough to stop every single flaming blade… but it was enough to give Gray the chance to jump up and land a heavy punch on Shima's face.

"Just what the hell is your reason for doing all of this?!" Gray screamed at him. He couldn't create ice anymore, his magic's almost exhausted.

Shima was able to capture Gray's wrists as the ice mage continuously landed blows at him. "You don't understand us! Me! Asehi! Or Lucy!" he kicked Gray but the mage jumped away.

Soon as Gray landed on two feet, Shima got up and tried to kick Gray in the face. It hit him and he almost fell on the cliff.

Shima's eyes shone bright red and he choked more blood. "You don't know! You don't know what we feel! I just wanted her… to live again." He was crying blood now.

Gray tried to stand up and felt the dislocated bone he had on his knee.

Shima forced himself to walk to Gray "I wanted Hesper to be with me again." But he fell even before he could reach the mage.

Gray noticed it. Shima had given up the fight with him ever since he choked blood. When the mage looked at the raven-haired boy, he saw the expression… Lucy made… when they went here. As though he had a resolve… a resolve Gray didn't like it.

"Before I die, I want you to know person-I-do-not-know-the-name…"

"It's Gray."

"Gray. Asehi and I are mages who live alone. Not a single soul in this world knows us except you Fairy tail mages and Ezell. We do have any relatives or friends but we made an exchange with the devil. We gave our existence in exchange that Ezell would revive the only thing we couldn't live without. When he did, we were both overjoyed. We didn't care about being Ezell's puppets till one day… there was Lucy."

Gray looked at him.

"She was offered the same thing. Her existence in exchange that Ezell will return one thing that she lost. Tempting as it sounds, she declined. She said 'What's lost and gone are lost and gone. You can never revive them. But in your memories, they will always live. This mere existence of mine, this is the cause of my loss. I lost that important thing and this is what I have become. I know my important thing won't want me to lose my existence just to revive them. You should know it too'"

He sighed "Those were the words that opened our eyes."

Gray saw him vomit more blood and yet he continued. "Gray? Was it?"

The ice mage nodded.

He smiled "I know that we've just met but before I let you go, do me one favor." When Gray didn't reply he just coughed and stated his request "Remember this existence please. Asehi and I wanted to leave with someone knowing our existences as Asehi and Shima. Not as Ezell's puppets. When you Fairytail wizards came, it gave us both a sense of peace that we could finally end living the hell we threw ourselves in."

Shima stood up and leaned on the wall for support. He walked towards Gray. The limp mage was surprised when the fire mage managed to lift him up his collar.

"I am more powerful than you think I am. But I don't want to display it with the knowledge that I am used as a puppet by a puppeteer named Ezell. That's why…" With eyes downcast, Shima said "Kill me before I kill you…" he lifted his face and showed the eyes that said no regrets of his request "Please"

Suddenly, everything muted and Gray felt his hold on his collar loose, Shima staggered, and there was an ice sword on Gray's hand that pierced its way through Shima's stomach.

The fire mage staggered back almost falling off the cliff.

He looked at Gray "Remember us Gray. The only thing we have kept after giving Ezell our existence is our names. Please remember them… at least some of Terra and Hesper's sacrifice aren't wasted." And right before the end of the cliff, Shima slowly fell and yet he smiled peacefully saying his last words "Thank you for giving me peace at last."

"N-no! I didn't do it!" Gray was able to force all his energy into standing up and running towards the falling mage.

Then, what Gray last remembered was that he tried to grab his hand and the peaceful smile Shima had as his figure clashed with the furious waves.

"_Thank you…_"

-Erza and Asehi-

Swords clashed with swords. Glares met with glares. Fist met with fist. And, one re-equipping mage, clashed with one re-equipping mage.

"How dare you copy my armor!" Erza growled at him.

For currently, Asehi was wearing her heaven's wheel armor and which seemed to have been converted into a male's armor.

The mage laughed "Copied? I call it stealing. I have pride in that word you know."

The red head could only hate him and try to think of any torturous ways to murder him.

This fight had been going on cycles, soon as Erza would re-equip, Asehi would do the same and wear the same armor. Yet for some reason, she couldn't outdo him and defeat him.

"Tsk. And here I expected more of a challenge. Sometimes I wonder how Lucy can ever tolerate this kind of weak comrades surrounding her." He mocked, but it wasn't enough "Oh wait! I'm sorry, did I say comrades? I don't think you even deserve to be called one!"

She had enough of his mockery, Erza charged and she changed… into her black bikini expecting that he would do the same. But he didn't, this ticked Erza.

But before she could reach him with a punch even though he looked like he was expecting it, a flash of emotion made its way into his eyes and his foe successfully landed a hard metal fist on his face.

He flew some meters away and she glared furiously "What do you know about Lucy? You haven't been there with her? How could you know anything regarding her?!"

The foe she faced looked as if he was in pain before regaining his composition. He chuckled darkly as he just sat there. His eyes went to her "And you know? You know of the hardship she had endured? The pain she always kept inside her?! THE VERY REASON SHE DOESN'T FUCKIN' TRUST YOU?!"

And yet again, Erza appeared right before him landing a fist on his already bruised up face. "SHUT THE HELL UP! AND HOW ABOUT YOU?! What do you know?!"

Again, he chuckled "Everything. I know you abandoned her. I know the loneliness it caused her after the very persons she trusted left her. I know that she smiled these past few days only because of that little boy. And I know… that I can defeat you." He swung his hand at her and she wasn't expecting it.

"SHUT UP!" titania was now furious "You don't know Lucy! You know only her pain and suffering! I know of her laughter! Her smiles! Every tear she shed for someone important!" as she said this words something inside her was nagging that somehow something was now making sense. It was as if, she was able to find a closet, hiding many things from her mind "She's stronger than you think she is because she's a Fairytail mage and she is our nakama!"

*click*

Something snapped, she was finally able to unlock the closet. And what was inside it sunk in her brain. Realization… a big realization sunk in her. The reason why she had felt that as if everything was wrong… misplaced. Lucy wasn't a part of them anymore. They kicked her out and never noticed her again… that's right… they did abandon her…

"Awake now little fairy?" Asehi kicked her in the head but she caught it. Still, Asehi pushed it.

Erza glared him with the most intensified one she had done yet. She let out a growl "What spell did you cast on us?"

Asehi only forced his foot more and it dragged her some meters away from her original location. Erza twisted the feet she had on her arm. Asehi flinched and withdrew it.

"Don't ask me." He glared "Ezell was the one who did it. We were nothing but mere puppets."

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" she screamed "Why?! What made us forget her?! What made us abandon her?!"

"Spell? We didn't even raise a finger…" he mocked. Yet suddenly, he felt the gravity pull him harder than usual.

The mage screamed startling Erza. He convulsed and when it stopped, he was panting hard.

Erza could only stand and watch for she herself was trying to realize what was happening to him.

When he stood up, she could not believe her eyes.

From his right arm… up to his neck and his stomach… the flesh was decaying. It was also spreading fast. Even the smell seemed to have diffused everywhere. The scent of death was suffocating.

As he panted, Asehi grinned "Looks like I'm done." He sat on the ground "Shima and I made one deal that if we were about to meet death, we will confess everything as to make even just one good thing in what's left of our miserable lives."

Erza changed to her usual armor yet still stayed where she stood.

"it seemed that you were able to break the spell through those emotions. I guess you really have to fight fire with fire." He looked at her and seeing as she didn't react to his words, he continued "the spell that was cast on all of you was something that controlled emotions, tampered with some or have probably removed some. But, we can never tell…"

This made Erza's mouth clench.

"Added to that, Ezell put on another that would make you ignore Lucy's presence. When Lisanna came into the scene, he altered some parts of your mind making you think that Lisanna had always been the one in your team and that Lucy was just another mage that came into Fairytail. Your team only needed to be distracted away from thinking about Lucy and look how effective it was." There was a proud tone on those last words with a bit of bitterness and accusation.

Asehi coughed and suddenly… his arm fell off. "Shit…"

"How do I help you?!" the redhead demanded soon as she saw it.

"There's nothing anyone can do now. I knew that this was going to happen, what do you think the reason was when I agreed to Shima's deal?" the rotting flesh slowly devoured his right feet. "You need to get out of here. Leave it to that pink-haired idiot. He's the only thing that can save Lucy right now."

"Why?"

"Sometimes, the very person who broke an object is the only one who can fix it. He'll be the only one desperate enough to try… and keep trying until it's all patched up even with cracks still visible. At least, it's all in one piece. Since his conscience will haunt him forever if he didn't. And sometimes, it's good to know… for a while… you lived."

Those where his last words until the infestation eating his body reached his heart. Erza went to him and laid him down carefully on the cold floor.

Right after every inch of his flesh decayed, Gray came in the scene leaning on the wall with a frozen knee.

-spirit vs. spirit-

"Draco… please defeat us." Loke's solemn words reached the dragon spirit's ears. Capricorn stood beside him looking as if he was already regretting every action he was about to take.

"Where is she?" Draco merely asked.

Loke shook his head "We cannot tell anything that may harm our master."

What happened next was that Loke was on the ground with a furious Draco above him "She is not _our _master!" he growled "My master is not a sadist! She would never dare hurt anyone let alone force her spirits to do the unrighteous!"

Yet Loke's grave face did not waver. "But she is _still _… Lucy."

"Bullshit…"

And with a mighty roar, he conquered them. Loke and Capricorn didn't even put up a fight for they wanted to be defeated. No matter what Lucy 3 ordered, they will continue to stand beside Lucy as her spirits and try everything to save her. For today… she was in grave danger of losing her _whole _existence.

::..::..::

**Author:**

Yoh! Sorry I haven't been active these past months… school kept getting in the way. I know there are **a lot **of confusion that I put up but here in this chapter and the past once too but I tried explaining almost all of what's happening and why. I hope you understand some.

So yeah… I got kinda worn out and decided to just rush everything into one chapter. That's why every fight scene's so short. Please forgive my laziness… -_- I'm only part human. My sis calls me a dog for some reason.

Starting from here, it might only become mostly Natsu and Lucy and probably Draco if I can squish him in.

Thanks for your continuous support!


	12. Chapter 12: Uncover the covered

**Weak Lucy- **(weak; took all the pain and suffering Lucy had felt through her whole life)

**Cheerful Lucy- **the Lucy that Natsu met in Hargeon;(has no magic power; took all the emotions of joy and wonder)

**Hateful Lucy- **the Lucy that tortured Natsu and is now working for Ezell (took all the anger and resentment; has the magic power and most of the intelligence)

**Pirate Lucy- **the Lucy that became a pirate, amazon, monster princess, village savior, etc. (no magic power; got all the strength; feels no emotion)

Erza's solemn eyes drifted towards the ice mage. The dislocated bone on his knee looked pretty obvious even from where she was watching him. The ice mage stood up on two feet without any support from the wall yet even before he could take one step, he fell face first.

The redhead sighed and walked towards the man. When he still didn't lift his body up or much less look at her, she kicked him lightly "What do you think you're doing?"

But Gray was too exhausted to even move a limb and his body was too numb that he didn't even feel titania kick him. Yet, he still had enough to put on a sarcastic tone "I'm raping the floor."

That only rewarded him with his head being lifted up forcibly and getting thrown to a wall so he was sitting against it. He was still too numb to feel anything at all.

Erza went to him and they sat beside each other in silence. Gray was the first one to talk "Shima gave me some info…"

"Asehi did too…"

"They must've known their fate…"

"I just can't get why they did this in the first place anyway…"

The raven haired mage just chuckled humorlessly "Shima said something about reviving the only thing you can't live without shit…"

Even if he had said it like that, Erza could hear a tone of admiration and anger on his voice. "But damn…" he continued "They were really stupid. It took Lucy to make them realize what an assed decision they made…"

"Lucy? You say?"

"Yeah… she told them what the ones who they lost must've taught about their 'shameful' actions. If they really wanted to be revived or not…"

"It seems that you have a lot to tell… carry on…"

**::..::..::**

As pirate Lucy went around for perimeter check, Natsu was left with cheerful Lucy who didn't look cheerful at all.

"Neh Lucy…"

"Hmmm…"

"What did I do to you?"

The blonde chuckled darkly "Now you ask?"

"Please?"

She sighed but didn't speak.

The dragon slayer stared at her making it uncomfortable for the girl. Finally, she spoke "Realize it yourself Natsu, that way, you might know how to set it right…"

He sheepishly scratched his head and looked away "If it's about that Lisanna, then I'm sorry. And I'm sorry it took this long to say I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"

The blonde maintained her expressionless face "If you can answer this question, maybe I will." Then with pure grave eyes he looked at him "Did your sorry make everything all right, right now?"

"I'm done. Now let's move those lazy asses so we can find the other friggin bodies and Zairen." Pirate Lucy came in before Natsu could answer and by the looks of it, he didn't even have any.

The three walked around the cave until suddenly, they heard screaming…

::..::..::

"Do you think we should follow what Asehi said?" Erza asked as the ice broke on the ice mage's knee.

Gray grinned in pain as the redhead's arms went around it "I think he's just giving us a friendly advice. But to honor his last words, we might as well do it." He bit into a cloth. Then soon as Erza forced his bones to its right places, he let out a muffled scream.

"So you're saying we should follow him?"

After calming down, Gray massaged his knee and said sarcastically "Sure, let's leave Natsu to handle all of it! He can do it alone!" though the weight of guilt obviously pressed on his statement as he said this "But let's not forget ours. After all, he didn't directly say that we could go and find out about what Ezell's up to."

::..::..::

A hooded dark dressed girl released her golden whip and slashed it on a blonde girl crucified on the wall of the dungeon. On every whip, a wound would tattoo itself on the girl's body and each of it made her scream helplessly.

She had no more strength to beg and cry, all of it was already being wasted on her screams. Yet, the pain that the goth was inflicting upon her seemed endless.

That is the scene that welcomed the trio soon as they entered the torture chamber.

The Lucy 2 was the one who cried out and Lucy 4 was the one who seemed to act on instinct and attacked the goth.

Natsu then ran to the crucified blonde and removed her from it. That was when he realized, it was the other Lucy. Lucy 1 aka the weak Lucy. But scars covered her everywhere to the point that she was almost unrecognizable.

It made him mad… seeing his _nakama _hurt and bruised like that. That was when he also decided to advance and attack.

::..::..::

Lucy 2 and pirate Lucy didn't exactly understand what happened yet here was Natsu, lifting up a beaten up goth on her collar, looking as though he was still not finished with his activity.

"You did it again Natsu…" she spoke… in Lucy's voice.

Natsu's eyes snapped at her.

The girl grinned at him and kicked his stomach.

"You never fail to torment me without any hesitations do you?" came her comment after landing on two feet.

Natsu, too confused to act, just stared at her.

The goth removed the hood and that was when he realized it… she was Lucy… only with dark hair and eyes that complimented her dark clothes.

Her eyes held great pain than he had ever seen and along it was a double amount of hate… directed at him.

"I always wondered how you manage to do that." She stood up and flipped her hair. Then with a seductive grin she murmured "We'll be waiting for you." she turned her back and disappeared.

::..::..::

The two mages ran around the turns and twists the tunnels were giving them. So far, 5 dead-ends and 3 empty rooms.

Gray, after flinching for about the hundredth time, finally fell and taking in a sharp breath.

Erza, noticing his pain walked back towards him and offered a hand. As the ice mage took her hand, his other hand grabbed the nearest root near them.

When he did so, a trap door opened itself below them. They freaked and tried grabbing anything but alas, there was nothing beyond reach.

"ICE MAKE! GRA-gah!" it was not the best time for his knee to make him suffer the pain… again.

Erza unleashed her sword and tried stabbing the wall but, it was too hard that it pierced so little it gave her only 3 seconds to stop falling.

Lucky them, when they landed, it was not a trap. Rather, it led to a small room… that was filled with girl's pictures. Particularly, girls with both brown hair and brown eyes.

::..::..::

_Sneak peak…_

"_Show yourself you son of a goddamn bitch! Underserving creature!"_

"_Beauty and the beast? _That _fairy tale?"_

**Okay… sorry you guys…. I ask for your apology. For the lateness, the shortness and everything else. I still hope you all still continue reading mah stories!**


End file.
